Unwanted Attention
by thiddleslover.17
Summary: Ever since their arrival to King's Landing everyone can't help but notice the unwanted attention Arya seems to be getting from King Robert. It's all a little strange and no one wants to admit it's because she's the carbon copy of Lyanna Stark. Arya and Sansa try to be as gracious as they can while keeping Arya away from the King while dealing with their own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

 _Basically Robert is a horny bastard and Arya and Sansa are not having it_

Looking at the scenery around her Sansa sighed happily, Kings Landing was beautiful. This was where she longed to be, looking out the small carriages window she caught a glimpse of her younger sister, wild and wilful, like the north. Sansa shook her head with a small smile on her delicate features, she and Arya had just had their name days, Sansa was one and seven, Arya one and six. Everyone, even Arya thought that Sansa was the most beautiful of the two, but looking at Arya now, astride Nymeria, her huge dire wolf, she knew that Arya was beautiful, breath taking really. Arya looked different from the south all together, her features, her body, her demeanour all screamed 'Northerner'. While Sansa's body was long and curvy Arya had a lean muscle and strong bones all this and curves as well. Sansa was described as a Southern rose while Arya was compared to a wildling. Sansa knew how her sister acted, not at all ladylike and she feared for her sister while in the capital.

The King would expect Ned Stark's daughters to be poised to perfection and smile and curtsey gracefully. That was not Arya. Sansa sighed again and let her mind be distracted by thoughts of marriage. Knowing that their visit to Kings Landing was not some impromptu act of missing the King. No…she and Arya were to be assessed for the princes. Prince Gendry and Prince Joffrey were both in need of a bride and it just so happens Lord Eddard Stark had two very different and very available daughters. The two princes were well past marrying age, none more than Gendry. The man was two and twenty, Joffrey was one and nine. Sansa only dreamed of marrying a prince and becoming queen, yet nothing could still her aching heart when she thought of Willas Tyrell of Highgarden, the heir who had visited North with Margaery, his sister as a prospective bride for her brother, Robb. They had gotten along beautifully and exchanged letter frequently.

She knew they were inside the castle walls because Arya was shoved into the carriage with her and their mother. Sansa smoothed down her dress which was the colour of Tully blue, matching her eyes and her long red hair had been done in an intricate Southern braid, courtesy of her mother. Arya on the other hand had on a Stark grey dress, the bottom was dirty but even Sansa had to agree that the grey looked dashing against her olive skin. Her stark grey eyes were quite magnificent too, if she was being honest. But her hair was let loose, spilling over her shoulders and down her back in dark curls. Sansa almost complimented her but her mother was quick to chastise Arya on her unique beauty. Arya huffed and threw insults at anyone she could think of.

When the carriage halted the three of them had looked at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Sansa's mother was quick to open the carriage and step out, then Sansa then Arya. Sansa eyed the royal family and she couldn't help but see how the Kings beady blue eyes had roamed Arya's short body and his face lit up. Looking to the Queen she looked deathly pale, almost as if she saw a ghost. Their father hugged the king and said sweet words. Then her mother was reacquainted with him, he turned his attention towards the two sisters.

"Our daughter, your grace, this is Sansa" Sansa bowed and the king smiled warmly at her, she kissed his hand moved to greet the queen. Queen Cersei smiled at her with cold eyes and she kissed her hand as well.

"and out youngest daughter Arya, your grace" her father's words had a hint of apprehension and fear. Robert kept his eyes trained on her sister and Sansa supressed a shiver.

"By the gods, Ned. She looks exactly like her" the King croaked, kissing Arya's hand. Which he had not done to her mother or her. Arya looked annoyed and she swiftly pulled her hand from the Kings grasp.

"Thank you, your grace, but Lyanna was beautiful" Arya said in mock shyness. Sansa almost laughed. Arya was many things but she was not shy.

"Aye, she was. But you, my dear, are more beautiful than she ever was" King Robert said, he was speaking as if he was out of breath. No one said a word until Cersei stepped forward.

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Arya, a true Northerner I see" she said in her ice-cold tone. Arya smiled at the queen and nodded.

"So, it seems" she replied, Sansa almost gasped at her sisters' boldness. Cersei laughed and grabbed Arya's arms gently.

"Come, meet my children" She cooed, Sansa smiled when the queen grasped her other arm and led her towards a garden.

When they approached, Sansa couldn't help but notice the Princes' eyes travel from her to her sister and back and forth. All the queen's children stepped forward and Sansa could tell the first born, Prince Gendry was a true Baratheon. He was tall, broad shouldered and very handsome with Baratheon blue eyes and black hair.

"My children, these are the Lady's Sansa and Arya Stark, all the way from Winterfell" Cersei said, the youngest two children gasped in awe. Sansa curtsied at the four children with a nice smile.

"I am Sansa Stark, your graces" she said with the sweetest voice she had. Sansa looked back to see Arya still disengaged, when Sansa cleared her throat Arya stepped forward and did the most atrocious curtsey Sansa had ever seen.

"Arya" she said curtly. Noticing how the oldest prince's eyes stayed on Arya Sansa moved her attention to Prince Joffrey who was happy to introduce himself.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sansa, I am prince Joffrey" he said kissing her hand, the way the king as kissed Arya's it still made her shudder to think of it. The king wasn't ugly or gross, he was just old, he had maintained his figure from his war days and she knew Gendry would be as strong as Robert maybe even stronger. In the middle of conversing with Joffrey and his younger siblings she heard her temperamental sister yell something along the lines of "I'm not a lady, you stupid bull headed bastard" before storming out. Her eyes immediately fell on the queen who she thought would be foaming at the mouth but instead she looked slightly amused. Sansa would have been mortified if she didn't hear the laughing of the eldest prince and then the snickers of his other siblings. Cersei smiled at her children and stepped forward to place a hand on Joffrey's shoulder as Gendry approached.

"What did you do, Gendry Baratheon?" Cersei asked with a hard glare but Sansa saw the smirk on her lips. Gendry laughed and shrugged.

"I called her my lady and she got angry" he said, Sansa sighed and looked to where her sister had stormed off from.

"I am so sorry, Prince Gendry, she's wild, wilder than the north" Sansa said looking mortified, Gendry chuckled and looked behind him to the place where they were talking.

"All is forgiven Lady Sansa, I find I quite like the north" he said with a look in his eyes that Sansa couldn't recognise. Cersei laughed and moved to stroke her oldest sons face.

"You are your father's son, my sweet" she said almost as if she was sad, Gendry scrunched his face together.

"I am much more than that man" he whispered. Sansa felt as if she was interrupting a private moment between family.

"That you are, my sweet. Now, you take your brothers to go and ready for the feast" Cersei said before kissing each of her son's brows. Joffrey smiled at Sansa as they had exited the gardens.

"Come, little dove, we shall show you to your room" Cersei had said, leading her away from the gardens and into the castle. The royal family was a beautiful sight, Robert was still strong and handsome, although he was a drunk and she did not particularly like the way he had stared at her little sister. Cersei was a welcome surprise, everyone said she was cold, as cold as the winds beyond the wall. But Sansa saw that she was warm around her children, all of them were nice and gracious. She could get used to staying here for a while. It was almost enough to take her mind off her wild sister who had met them halfway to the room with a red face and ripped dress. Sansa glared at her while she saw Cersei give her an affectionate glance. Things were not as she expected that was for certain.

 _ **Please let me know if you would like me to continue with this, otherwise I will just abandon it tbh** _

_R &R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arya sighed slipping into the bath that had been provided. It was nice to wash off all the sweat and the smell of horse and dire wolf, she ached for the warm fur of her dire wolf for a moment and made sure to check on her in the stables sometime during the feast. Besides that, she felt dirty because of the looks she had received from the King. She almost scoffed when she replayed their encounter in her mind, calling her beautiful, had he not seen Sansa? Sansa was far more beautiful than her and far more courteous. When the door of her room swung open she swiftly turned her head to see Sansa walking in, she was already dressed in a beautiful pink gown that matched her rosy cheeks. Arya wished she didn't have to wear a dress because she didn't feel like being compared to Sansa, especially when Sansa looked far better. Sansa's hair was in a southern braid again and Arya rolled her stormy grey eyes.

"The queen sent a dress for you to wear" Sansa said with a delightful giggle. Arya wanted to groan but decided against, she was too tired to argue with Sansa.

"Where is it?" she asked in a bored tone, Sansa quickly retrieved it from the hand maiden outside of the room and closed the door even faster. Arya looked at the colour. It was a beautiful mint green and even Arya had to admire its stitching. It wasn't as intricate as Sansa's, in fact it was quite plain. Arya liked it. It was off the shoulder and it would hug her arms in tight sleeves, the dress was tight until the waist and then flowed down to the down. The only down side was that it would show cleavage. With King Robert and Prince Gendry around she wasn't sure if she should. The stupid prince had taken an immediate liking to her and she wanted to punch his stupid perfect face. He looked too much like the king, even though Gendry was younger and much more handsome, she couldn't deny the charming features the king still possessed. Shaking her head from those thoughts she stepped out of the tub and threw her robe on.

"It's a lovely dress" Arya said to appease Sansa, Sansa smiled and threw it on the bed.

"Isn't it? It will look lovely on your skin and we can do your hair in a southern braid too" Sansa squealed, Arya sighed.

"No, if I'm going to be at this stupid feast all night I would rather not have a headache" she said, trying to keep this as civil as possible. Sansa nodded and grabbed the comb from the vanity, instructing Arya to sit down in front of the mirror provided. Sansa began combing her sisters long tresses in slow fluid motions with a small smile on her lips. Arya sighed as the feeling of her hair being played with so gently made her sleepy. Sansa chuckled and left the hair to dry.

"Come, if you don't get dressed now we'll be later than we already are" Sansa said with a motherly tone, that explained why her mother wasn't here, she was already at the feast.

"Fine" she replied, slipping on the dress, she let Sansa fumble with the laces at the front and back of the dress. It was tight but it was bearable, the dress had pushed her breasts up and made them at least noticeable. She sighed shakily, she forgot how hungry she was throughout the whole day. Lounging in her room for the rest of the day, avoiding everyone and everything.

"There…you look beautiful, Arya" Sansa said with a beautiful smile, Arya shook her head and stepped into her shoes.

"No, Sans, you're the beautiful one" she said with a small voice, Sansa frowned and took her hand in hers squeezing tightly.

"Are you okay, sister?" Sansa asked her, Arya sighed and squeezed her hand back.

"It's just…I hate doing this stuff. And with the king and the way he stares at me…I just don't know how long I will be able to keep my composure tonight" she said exhaling shakily. Sansa nodded and pulled her into a hug, Arya being much shorter than her sister hugged her waist tightly.

"I won't leave your side, Arya. I'll look out for you, I promise" she said with that nurturing voice Arya loved so much. Arya nodded and pulled back.

"Thank you, Sansa, I know you'd rather be entertaining the prince's" she said in a guilty tone. Sansa laughed and pushed Arya's hair from her face. After a moment, Sansa grasped her sisters face with two hands and touched their foreheads together.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives" she whispered, Arya let out a sigh of relief and hugged her again.

"Come on, we mustn't worry mother" Arya said, taking Sansa's hand, they both walked out of the room with their heads held high and their hands clasped around each other's.

The festivities could be heard from outside of the hall and Arya's heart jumped into her throat. Sansa squeezed her hand and the sister shared a look of reassurance before the door opened and a voice bellowed.

"The lady's Sansa and Arya, of House Stark" they walked in, still hand in hand and Arya saw her mother smile with watery eyes, it was always her dream to have her daughters get along. All eyes were on her and her sister. Sansa smiled whereas Arya kept her steely expression. Arya's eyes caught the blue ones of Gendry and he had an unreadable expression on his face. She quickly looked away and her eyes stayed on Queen Cersei who had a small smile, seeing Arya in her dress suggestion must have brightened her mood. She absolutely refused to look at the King until they were right in front of him bowing respectfully.

"We're so sorry for our lateness, King Robert, Arya wasn't feeling well and I made it my duty to tend to her until she was feeling better" Sansa lied expertly, the truth was they were late because she didn't care for the feast or the king. The King nodded and laughed, it shook Arya out of her thoughts.

"All is well, you're here now, that's all that matters" he was speaking to Sansa but was looking at her and she squeezed Sansa's hand. The king looked her up and down and then licked his lips, it made her feel sick. She refused to even speak to the king.

"Thank you, your grace" Sansa said, slightly pinching Arya's hand. Arya got the message and smiled slightly at the king.

"Yes, thank you, your grace" she said trying to keep her voice steady and she couldn't help but feel proud as her voice came out in a perfect monotone. He nodded and smiled widely, almost as if the very sound of her voice made him giddy. She felt Sansa tug at her hand and lead her to where her parents sat. Sansa and Arya sat the opposite of their parents, Sansa made sure she sat in front of Arya obstructing the kings view of her. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the hall. For a time she engaged in conversation with her parents who both commented her on her beauty and the Queens brothers', Jaime and Tyrion. Tyrion was very funny and humoured Arya to no end. Jaime was sarcastic and Arya found him very amusing.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, dear" she heard the queen say from behind her, she cleared her throat and smiled at her politely.

"Thank you, your grace, you look far more beautiful though" Arya said, Cersei's green eyes twinkled and she laughed slightly.

"Thank you, little wolf, are you going to join in on the dancing soon? I know my son would love a dance with you this evening" Cersei said glancing at her son, Gendry was in conversation with little Myrcella and he looked at his little sister with such love and care that Arya almost smiled.

"Oh, I'm not too sure, my queen, I never stayed in lessons long enough to learn how to dance" Arya admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her parents laughed and Arya fake glared at them.

"It's true, your grace, our Arya was never one for ladylike activities" Catelyn admitted, Arya felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on her and Catelyn gave her an affectionate smile. Cersei laughed again this time she put a hand on Arya's shoulder in comfort.

"Do not worry, I find my Gendry is an excellent dancer. Well…for someone his size that is" Cersei shrugged. Arya laughed at that, it was true, Gendry was quite large, but it was all muscle and brawn.

"I shall see how I am feeling, your grace" Arya answered, she nodded and smiled at her. Arya watched her walk towards the other lords and ladies on the floor. Arya sighed into her chair, Sansa tapped her shoulder and looked at her questioningly, she just smiled at her reassuringly. Returning to her conversation with Tyrion and Jaime she couldn't help but feel like someone was burning a hole into the side of her head. When she turned her head, she found Gendry looking at her with a hand rubbing his growing beard, he was smiling and she returned the smile. They were locked in a staring match, she could feel the tension between them and she didn't know what kind of tension it was but she couldn't bring herself to look away from the handsome prince. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and she jumped tearing her gaze from Gendry's. She almost cowered in fear when she saw the king standing above her with a charming smile. She felt Sansa's hand on her thigh, her grip was tight and she felt her fingertips dig into her dress.

"Would you honour this old king with a dance, Lady Arya?" King Robert asked, Arya's heart stopped and she snuck a glance towards Gendry who had his fists clenched and his jaw was strung tighter than her dress. Moving to look at her father, she silently asked him if she could. He nodded after a moment and she turned to the King, her large grey eyes looking at him with a still expression.

"If it pleases your grace" she said, taking his hand. Arya looked back at the table as the king led her towards the other dancing guests. She saw Gendry being spoken to by his brother, Joffrey, he looked as if he was trying to calm his brother down. Then she shared a frightened expression with Sansa who smiled at her sadly. Trying to calm her beating heart she looked at the floor trying to gather her thoughts. Then she was face to face with King who pulled her body close to his and had his hand uncomfortably low on her back. She held her breathe as they danced around. It seemed every eye in the room was on them, she avoided the queen's eyes. Despite herself she like the queen and this seemed like she was betraying her. Roberts voice drew her from her guilty thoughts and she looked up to him the same bored expression on her face.

"You truly are the most stunning woman here tonight, lady Arya" he said, gazing at her with desire. It made her stomach clench together, she tried to keep bile from arising in her throat. Clearing her throat, she scoffed.

"Hardly, your grace. Queen Cersei looks beautiful as always. You're lucky to have a queen like her" she said trying to keep him from staring at her much longer, just as she wanted he glanced at his queen. He frowned and pulled her closer, she almost squealed in fear. His head dipped and his lips ghosted across the shell of her ear.

"But she will never be you, my Lyanna reborn" he said slowly moving his hand down her back lower, he almost cupped her arse when she felt him being pulled away from her. She stumbled back and looked at the King fuming at his son, blue eyes met blue eyes in a furious glaring match.

"Sorry, father, lady Arya, do you mind if I cut in?" Gendry asked, King Robert looked at her as if expecting her to say no. Arya smiled and took Prince Gendry's hand.

"Of course not, my prince" she said with a grateful smile, he turned to his father and bowed.

"Mother is looking for you father, I think she wants a dance" Robert nodded and with one last lustful glance at her he stalked away towards his queen. She breathed out a sigh of relief when Gendry pulled her into his arms and danced with her, they gazed at each other and she felt her stomach slip when he smiled at her.

"You really do look beautiful, Arya" she smiled shyly and looked at the ground, biting her lip she looked up into his magnificent blue eyes.

"At least you didn't call me my lady" she joked, he laughed, the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. She found herself laughing along with him. She didn't even mind when he pulled her closer so her head was resting on his chest. From the corner of her eye she could see Cersei with a proud smile on her face but the face that really scared her was that of the King who was watching too and he didn't look at all happy to have his son's arms wrapped around her. And he sure didn't like the fact that she enjoyed it.

 ** _Hey guys,_** _**please read and review, also if you'd like for me to continue please let me know! Because it will most likely be abandoned**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, if you made it this far lmao**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, so I decided to do a third chapter because my Uni has closed for the day due to flooding in the region so, I'm free all day. So, please let me know if you guys want more chapters, it just makes it easier to keep up with this if I know people want to read it. Sorry if this chapters boring, trust me, it gets interesting, if you're still interested.**_

All Ned Stark wanted to do was give his family everything. To protect them and keep them safe. But how do you keep your daughter safe from the King? The very man who can order your death with the swish of his hand. He had to be subtle with the way he approached Robert about his attention towards Arya. It wasn't like he could walk up to him right now, after all they were at a feast. A feast for him. Looking at his young daughter now laughing with Lord Renly with prince Gendry brought back painful memories. It didn't take long for Ned to see the uncanny resemblance and some Deja vu when looking at his friends' son. Robert looked exactly as Gendry does 20 years ago. And Arya, his beautiful, wild daughter was the mirror image of his lovely sister Lyanna. The mere thought of her still pained him and seeing Arya with Gendry almost made him pull her back to him and send her off to Winterfell as soon as possible. But he had a feeling that if Arya wanted to return home King Robert would do everything in his power to keep her here. Sighing at his friends' behaviour he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But most of all he was confused, he had a beautiful family, a dutiful queen and everything he could have hoped for, well except his Lyanna. Ned couldn't excuse the way his friend leered at his youngest daughter, she was far too young and Ned felt his blood boil when he saw her grope her on the dance floor earlier, this had spurned him to send prince Gendry over to interrupt. He was thankful for the lad. He was also thankful for his eldest daughter, Sansa. Sansa had not left Arya's side except when the king had asked for a dance. Wherever Arya went Sansa followed, she always made sure Arya was busy speaking to anyone so the king couldn't interrupt, he guessed. His two beautiful daughters still manage to amaze him to this day, they're as different as night and day but the two girls held a love in their hearts for one another that no one could understand, not even him or Cat. Catelyn had suggested sending Arya back to Winterfell as soon as they arrived. Knowing the king would not rest until Arya was at least in his grasp. But Ned knew no one would come close, maybe except prince Gendry. The way the young man looked at his daughter scared him to no end. It was a look of amazement and dare he say love. He looked absolutely enchanted by his young daughter.

"Do you think Robert will allow Arya to return to Winterfell with me?" Catelyn asked from beside him, this was the fifth time she had asked him and he sighed.

"No, dear. We just have to make sure Arya does not wander off without an escort or without you, myself or Sansa" He said, his leg was shaking under the table and he felt his jaw clench in anger. He wished things were different where his daughter didn't have to be watched. He knew what he had to do, he would talk to Robert tomorrow and warn him off his daughter. Her and Sansa were here possibly as one of the prince's betrothed. Sighing he looked up to see Catelyn staring intently at Robert. Robert had his eyes still trained on Arya, Ned almost wanted to shove Roberts head in the other direction toward his queen. Cersei wasn't stupid, Ned knew Cersei saw the affectionate glance that Robert sent towards his daughter. She didn't seem bothered but he knew she was more worried for the girl's safety above anything else. Anything Robert wanted, Robert got. Ned winced momentarily, thinking about Robert having his way with Arya was enough to make him feel sick and retire to his bed chamber. Catelyn, ever the observant wife, noticed his discomfort and stroked his back gently. It was comforting, seeing Arya and Sansa walk back toward them made him smile. If she was with him, she'd be safe. But the damned king's eyes still followed her and it was starting to become irritable, like an itch he just couldn't scratch. Ned smiled up at his daughters, they smiled back.

"How are you two feeling?" He asked, Arya sighed exasperated and he chuckled at her amusing behaviour. Sansa smiled from behind her and grabbed Arya's hand again, almost as if it had become a second nature.

"I am tired and my bloody dress is too tight" Arya said, with a scowl on her face. Ned smiled and he and Catelyn shared an amused glance. It was late and the more the king got into his cups the more he became worried for Arya's safety.

"Why don't you both go to bed, we'll break our fast together tomorrow" Ned said, standing from his chair. Sansa sighed, almost relieved and tugged on Arya's arm.

"Thank you, father. Goodnight, love you" Sansa muttered to him and her mother, they nodded and said an endearing 'love you too'.

"Don't we have to ask the king to be excused?" Arya said, he could see the fear in her eyes and he sighed. Shaking his head, he pushed her into Sansa more.

"No, sweetling, I'll tell him you felt sick and Sansa took you to bed. Everything is well, dear, you do not have to speak to him anymore this night" he said, her eyes seemed to brighten and she let out a breath of air. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, father, can you tell Gendry too?" She whispered to him, he chuckled and nodded. With a kiss to his cheek she was off, sneaking out of the great hall with Sansa. He watched them until they were out of the doors and on their way to their chambers. Ned sat down again, this time he felt more relaxed and at ease. Knowing Arya and Sansa were going to bed and safe and together was enough for him this night. Catelyn also seemed to relax visibly, she wore a small smile on her face and actually got up to dance when Prince Gendry had asked for one. The one other thing he did notice was Robert almost frantically searching for someone…Arya. He sighed and made his way over to his old friend, clapping him on the shoulder, inviting him in for conversation. Robert smiled, tight lipped in his direction.

"Ned! Where are those two lovely daughters of yours?" he asked, Ned knew he cared little for where Sansa and knew the underlying question: 'where's Arya?'. Smiling slightly, he squeezed his shoulder.

"That's what I come to tell you, your grace. Arya wasn't feeling well and Sansa took her back their rooms for some much needed rest" Ned replied trying to sound a little bit upset. But in truth he was ecstatic they weren't in this damned room any longer.

"Shame, she's something else your girl, well no longer a girl, is she?" Robert asked, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. Ned chuckled endearingly. His daughter was his pride and joy.

"She is, but she'll always be my little girl, Robert" he said, with a hint of authority in his voice. Robert chuckled and took a sip from his wine.

"Aye, I still think of Gendry as a little lad, following me about and asking me to train him with a war hammer. Sometimes I look at him and think how an old fool like me could be so lucky to deserve a son like him. He's everything I was and more, it's hard to watch them grow, isn't it?" he asked, his face was sad and he was looking at his son, who still danced happily with Cat, Catelyn seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing along with the young prince.

"He's a fine lad, he'll be a good king" Ned said, Robert smiled proudly at Gendry and then back to him.

"Better than I ever was…I need to find him a wife, Ned. He deserves the love of a great woman" Robert sighed, Ned sighed along with him. Clapping Robert on the back, Ned smiled tight lipped.

"Let the lad decide who wants a wife, he'll find a good one. A good queen" Ned said, Robert looked conflicted and nodded quickly.

"Of course, you were always the voice of reason. I really do wish you would stay and become my hand, Ned" He said hopefully. Ned shifted uncomfortably.

"My place is in the North, my sons need me there, you need me there. Tywin will be a good hand for you" He assured his friend, Robert nodded solemnly. Turning to face him completely Robert brought him in for an embrace, a brotherly hug that didn't last long but it was enough to see that Robert was feeling better.

"You're a smart man, Ned. I think I'll retire for the night. Prayers to Arya's health" He said swiftly ducking away from him. Ned turned to watch Catelyn, his beautiful wife. She laughed freely with queen Cersei and prince Gendry. He could see the Queen held a great love in her heart for her son and Ned knew that while Cersei never cared about anything other than herself, her children were the most precious things in the world to her. Smiling he made his way toward his wife who smiled brightly when he approached, as did Gendry and Cersei. Ned bowed to Cersei and the crown prince.

"Your graces, the King has retired to his chambers for the night, the feast can end if you wish it" Ned said, Gendry sighed out in a relieved manner and Cersei smiled at her son.

"Thank you, Lord Stark. You can all retire, I'll end the feast" Cersei said, Catelyn nodded and Gendry scoffed.

"Like hells, you go to bed, mother. I'll end the feast. I love you, goodnight" Gendry said kissing his mother on the cheek. Cersei laughed and caressed his face lovingly.

"Of course, my sweet boy. I love you most" she said kissing his forehead, she had to tip toe and he lent down for her to do so. It was an endearing moment and it made Ned miss his sons more than anything. Taking Catelyn's arm in his he retired to his chambers, already content with the thought of impending sleep.

* * *

Ned sat at the breakfast table, patiently waiting for his daughters who had decided to be late this morning. Catelyn chattered on about a letter from Winterfell they had received, the raven was quick and it made him grateful for his children's warging abilities. The letter had consisted of little news, other than the fact that Rickon had lost his last baby tooth, this had made his wife a little upset that she couldn't be there for their little boy. Robb was a good lord in his absence and he had even told them of Jon, on the Wall, he was appointed Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Ned swelled with pride and even Catelyn had smiled proudly at that. They waited for their daughters before writing a reply, almost as if on cue, the two girls walked into the solar. They looked refreshed, Sansa always the perfect lady, looked radiant in a bright orange gown that contrasted nicely against her Tully red hair. Arya on the other hand had on a red tunic and brown breeches, she still managed to look as beautiful as Sansa, he his laughter behind a smiled. The two girls said their apologies for being late and kissed their parents on the cheek in a loving welcome. They sat shortly after eating quietly, Ned found this quite strange due to that fact that they were either arguing now or completely ignoring each other and they were doing neither.

"Arya got a letter from the King!" Sansa blurted, he and Catelyn looked at Sansa shocked.

"Sansa!" Arya shrieked, Ned looked to Arya and demanded she explain. Catelyn clutched his arm and Sansa looked at her sister with worry.

"Arya, explain" Ned said, Arya put her fork down and pulled the letter out of her tunic and handed it to him, with a steady hand he gently took the note and Sansa looked to the floor, Arya too. He and Catelyn had shuffled closer together to read the note.

 _Dearest Arya,_

 _I was conflicted to hear about you feeling ill at the feast, I wanted to make sure you were feeling well. I also wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful woman who has ever graced this horrid country. I would like to see you when you're feeling better._

 _-King R_

Ned inhaled sharply, Catelyn snatched the letter and set it alight with a nearby candle. His daughters watched with wide eyes. Catelyn was shaking when she sat back down.

"When I return to Winterfell, Arya, you're coming with me" Catelyn said in a strained voice, Arya nodded vigorously. Ned would have preferred she return with him, but Catelyn was leaving sooner than he was and by the looks of it he might not be leaving as soon as he would have liked. They would be here at court for at least 4 moons, something Arya had expressed her hatred toward. But Ned was here for longer and Arya hated that even more.

"What about Sansa?" Arya asked in a tone he barely recognised. Catelyn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Sansa will stay here with your father, okay Sansa?" Catelyn said, Sansa nodded and began eating again. Ned took this time to look at Arya, she was shaking slightly and she barely ate. He could tell his daughter feared the king and it broke his heart to think he could hardly protect her.

"Arya?" Ned said, she looked up, his grey eyes boring into her grey ones.

"Yes, father?" she choked out, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"I want you to stay close to Sansa today, don't leave each other's side, not once. You didn't see that letter, alright? Stay with people you know, such as your mother and myself, of course Sansa, Prince Gendry and Jory as well. Don't be reckless and run off by yourself, not at a time like this…please" he begged, Arya sighed and nodded. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you, sweetling" he said, she smiled brightly at him. Then as if nothing happened they ate their breakfast and shared the letter they received with the girls, they were both happy to hear from their brothers and Arya couldn't quite wipe the smile from her face when the news of Jon had reached her ears. They quickly wrote a reply and Arya made sure to tell Robb to remind Jon to write to them, if he could. Still he couldn't quite get the uneasy feeling in his stomach when he looked at Arya, something was about to happen and he didn't know if it was good or bad but all he knew was that it would involve his daughter, his little wolf girl.

 _ **Thanks for reading, boring chapter, yes. But things get more interesting, just let me know if you'd like another chapter/s. R &R please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here I was thinking that I wouldn't do more chapters…thanks for the positive feedback from you guys, really means a lot when authors are told they're doing a pretty good job. Aaaaand to answer some questions, Robert is basically going to be the villain, all I'm saying is you'll either love him or hate him. With Cersei and Joffrey as nice guys it gives the story more edge and it helps me to write Robert as a douche if Joff and Cers are on Arya's side. But I'm not too sure who's side they'll be on yet…so with that thank you again and please review as much as you can! Lotta love. P.s. I'm spoiling you.**_

Gendry couldn't help but think of her as soon as his eyes opened that morning. The way she had looked in that green dress made his cock twitch thinking about it. He was already rock hard from dreaming about her all night and he just couldn't seem to escape Arya Stark. She was everywhere, the thought of taking himself into his hand was all too tempting when he remembered how soft her skin had felt under his finger tips and how supple her curves were against her dress. He knew for certain that he had never wanted to fuck anyone as much as he wanted to fuck Arya Stark, the wolf girl of Winterfell. He imagined himself fucking her on every piece of furniture in his chambers and some outside of his chambers. Most prominently the Iron Throne. His dream had been wild from start to finish, thinking about it now only made him ache for her. No woman had this kind of hold over Gendry and he was both thrilled and scared by it. He knew Arya was a beautiful girl, and she had seemed to ensnare more than one Baratheon man on her visit.

His father was absolutely smitten, he found this far too disturbing. Especially when his loving mother was around to see the way his careless father stared at Arya. It was true, Arya was bloody magnificent to look at and even better to talk to. But still, his mother did not deserve such humiliation, especially with the presence of so many high-born lords and ladies who, no doubt, had already began to talk about his father's actions. Both of his Uncles were here, the Tyrell's would be here today, the Martell's as well, the Dayne's were present, the Tully's as well. He could hardly remember anymore when his mind so constantly drifted back to Arya. Groaning he got up from his bed, rubbing his face in his hands before stripping out of his nightclothes and sliding into the bath that was provided for him.

After his bath he dressed quickly, wanting to see how his mother was this morning, he chose the easiest clothes possible, simple riding britches and a white tunic with a black vest. Quickly rushing out of his room toward the King's solar, he knew his family would be there waiting for him. When he opened the door, his mother smiled warmly up at him before he bent down to kiss her cheek, he then did the same to Myrcella, ruffled Tommen's hair playfully, clapped Joffrey's shoulder and smiled warmly at his father. No matter how inappropriate he has been acting, Robert was still his father and he still loved him to bits.

"Good morning, son! What took you so long, huh?" Robert asked eating, Gendry was surprised to see that he didn't have a cup of wine this morning.

"I woke up a little late, I found I was having quite a blissful dream" He said with a smirk, no one would know what he meant other than himself but he still found himself quite the comedian. Cersei raised an eyebrow at him and he began eating before sending his mother a quick wink. He sat and listened to what was to happen today, he was to help his father go over plans for the Tourney tomorrow, held in Lord Stark's honour. Cersei was to entertain the Stark women and he almost wanted to stay with his mother instead. Joffrey was in charge of keeping Tommen company for the day and Gendry wanted to join his brothers on whatever Joff would find for them.

"I wonder how Arya is feeling today, the poor little wolf had taken ill through the feast" Cersei said, Robert seemed to stiffen at the mention of Arya's name and Gendry slightly remembered Lord Stark saying that Arya was unwell, he wasn't quite sure, he had had too much wine after all.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, they breed them tough in the North" Robert said, with a small smile splayed across his face. Gendry didn't like that smile, not one bit. Cersei and Gendry shared a look with each other before she sighed into her cup.

"They sure do, father." Gendry replied, Joffrey nudged him and he looked at his brother with his brow furrowed. Joffrey gestured his head towards the exit. He clearly wanted Gendry to leave and take him with him. Standing, Gendry downed the rest of his cup.

"If you'll excuse us, we promised to take Tommen to the practice yards for a little today, father, please have someone find me when you're ready." With that he walked towards his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek, beckoning a goodbye and he kissed little Myrcella as well. She was upset she couldn't come with them but he assured her when she was older she could. Gesturing for his little brothers to follow him, they stood up quickly and said their goodbyes to their parents. Upon closing the door, he heard his father mutter 'what did we do to deserve a boy like him?'. Gendry smiled proudly at himself, his father complimented him frequently. He would always say how alike they were in looks and mannerisms. They shared looks and even the famous Baratheon temper, yes, he thought _'Ours is the fury'._ He suddenly became aware of his brothers' presence and he slowed down so they could walk in sync with him, Tommen stuck to his side, reaching out for his hand Gendry tightly grasped his little brothers hand in his own, smiling down at him. Tommen looked up at him with shining green eyes and a smile on his chubby face.

"Why did you want to leave?" Gendry asked Joffrey, who was strutting right alongside him. Joffrey scoffed.

"Please, did you want to sit there and watch father daydream about Arya?" Joffrey asked, suddenly Gendry's temper flared at the thought of his father thinking about Arya. Joffrey noticed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"of course, I didn't…thanks, Joff" Gendry smiled at his brother, Joffrey smiled back and they walked the rest of the way to the training grounds in comfortable silence. When they reached the training grounds, the sight that awaited them pleased Gendry beyond words. Clad in a tight-fitting tunic and leggings was Arya, Gendry felt the familiar stirring in his loins when he stared at her and he supressed a groan when she turned and stared at them with wide, steely eyes. Smirking, Gendry let go of Tommen's hand and walked towards her. He noticed her guard, Jory, eye him carefully.

"What are you up to, Arya?" He asked, she looked up at him as he became closer. She looked to the sword on the ground swiftly. It was a beautiful little sword, perfect for someone her size. He picked it up and studied it, it was fine work and realised it was valyrian steel. He stroked the sword in awe.

"I was just practicing, I have some time before I am to meet with your mother and the other ladies" she scowled, he chuckled and handed it back to her.

"It's a fine sword, and is being a lady for a day really that horrible?" He asked with a grin, she looked at him with a frown.

"Thank you, and of course it is. Especially when I am no lady" she said turning her back on him and started to practice again, he recognised her moves as the Water Dance of Braavos. It suited her well, her lithe athletic body was flexible and made it easy for her to move, it also helped that she was tiny thing. He watched her carefully and noticed Tommen was staring at her in awe. Joffrey seemed interested but finally turned his attention to some of the weapons.

"Lady Arya, can you teach me that?" Tommen asked, coming to stand beside him. Arya turned and looked down at the little prince. Her eyes held no emotion for a second and after a moment she grinned. It was a beautiful sight, to see her smile. She moved towards the little prince and bent down to his level.

"Of course, your highness. We should find you a small sword first, Gendry, go find Tommen a small sword, wooden of course" Arya winked at Tommen and the boy turned beet red. Gendry didn't even care that she had just ordered the crown prince to do something, with the least bit of politeness. Doing as she told he fetched a small sword, much like her needle, and placed it in Tommen's hand. He stared up at Arya waiting for a command and Gendry stood to the side. He was watching as Arya positioned Tommen's body into the first stance, standing beside him. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell his little brother was enjoying every moment of Arya's lesson. He got better with every stance and he even laughed with Arya. Arya's laugh made something flip in his stomach and when her eyes met his across the yard, he found himself unable to look away. He openly raked her body up and down, he definitely preferred her breeches to a dress. Her long, toned legs looked better and he could clearly see her perfectly round arse in them. He was subconsciously biting his lip, she raked his body up and down as well and with a smirk she turned back to Tommen. It was already made up in his mind that Arya was going to be his queen. He didn't even know when the thought formed but when it did he had trouble thinking about anything else, he wanted nothing more than to marry her and fuck her for the rest of his life. Nothing would please him more than watching Arya grow heavy with his children. That was if his father ever allowed it, he doubted that his father would let anyone marry her, if anything were to happen to his beautiful mother he was afraid there would be nothing he could do to help Arya.

"Gendry! Are you ready? Its time" Robert bellowed from the balcony above them. He looked up and sighed, looking to Arya one last time, she seemed to have shifted toward Jory and the man had made it look like she was busy in conversation. Robert looked at her, as he usually did. He looked nervous, apprehensive. Gendry felt a knot in his stomach when he watched his father stare at her like that. Clenching his fists, he walked toward Tommen who was pouting, he figured having to finish his lesson was not something his tiny brother wanted to do. He noticed Joffrey observe them quietly as if he was planning something.

"Yes, father. I'm coming!" he bellowed back, the King nodded and looked toward Arya, Gendry saw that she had her head down speaking with Jory in a hushed tone.

"Lady Arya, I'm glad you're feeling better! You look well" His father yelled, Arya looked up and she smiled at him politely. Bowing she put her sword on her hip.

"Thank you, you're grace. I feel well, if you would excuse me, I have business with the queen and ladies of court" Arya said, Robert laughed and looked her up and down, he noticed it made her squirm just a little.

"I would suggest changing into a dress, lady Arya, the ladies of court would feel intimidated if they saw such form in something such as that" Robert said gesturing toward her body, Gendry felt his mouth fall slack. His father was openly admiring another woman's body, Gendry stared at her waiting for her to cower. Instead she scoffed and stood taller.

"I'm sure they'll live, your grace. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Good day, your graces" She bowed to them, she sent a dangerous smile his way and he could help but gulp loudly as he watched her saunter off, he hips swaying with every step. He saw his father doing the exact same thing except he openly expressed how much he liked it by biting his lip and continuing to watch her until she disappeared, Jory at her side.

Sitting in this room now going over the costs of the Tourney and how many guests were to attend made Gendry's head ache. All he wanted was to have a quiet afternoon in the library, preferably with Arya. He knew that if he were to convince his father to betroth them he would need to show him that they were close. That he was a good choice for her. The tourney was the perfect opportunity to let people know he wanted to court Arya Stark, first, by naming her his queen of Love and beauty. He wanted nothing more for people to look at Arya and think 'she's to be Prince Gendry's wife'.

The thought excited him beyond reason and he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Arya didn't seem like the one to be so open about marriage. She hardly wanted to be a lady. He noticed Ned Stark staring at him from across the table and he tried to ignore his steely gaze. Gendry knew though that if he wanted Arya he would have to convince her father, because marrying him would mean being queen and living in the south.

As he looked out of the solar window he looked to the grounds again, Arya wasn't there but he imaged her there, dancing with her sword and watching her body twist in that flexible way he loved. He shifted as he thought of taking Arya to his bed, the prospect making the blood flow to his cock. He supressed the images of Arya's naked body writhing underneath him as she moaned his name and made her come. He didn't need to be thinking about this while discussing important matters such as the tourney. And he certainly didn't need to be thinking about this while her father watched him from across the room.

 _ **Another chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guys! Did you see the GoT promo video?! I'm currently on a high from that, so…if you're enjoying the story, please review…also please tell me if you're okay with smut…cos it's going to get smutty later on. Like really smutty.**_

Arya kept close to Jory all morning. Teaching Tommen was fun and having Gendry there made her day seem not so terrible. He was good company and he managed to bring out even the boldest sides of her. Before meeting him, she would never openly admire anyone's body or face, but she seemed to do it frequently with Gendry. He was almost too handsome it hurt. Her thoughts had somehow drifted to King Robert, she hadn't changed into a dress as he requested, she only put on another clean tunic that seemed for ladylike. As of now Jory was escorting her to where the ladies would be, she scowled at the thought of gossiping and eating lemon cakes all day. She supposed it was a good way to stay away from the king's prying gaze. It seemed whenever he saw her she was reminded of how much she wasn't little Arya Underfoot or Arya Horseface. She wished she was, she wished was still a child who didn't attract the attentions of Kings and Princes. The door to the ladies' room was open it seemed everyone was there, she was kind of excited to get to know Queen Cersei more, she was an interesting woman, she just hoped she wouldn't hate her for capturing her foolish husband's attention. Jory left her as she entered and sauntered over to the queen. Cersei smiled at her with a familiar light in her eyes.

"Little wolf, how are you?" Cersei asked, giving her a cup of tea. Arya graciously took it, taking her seat beside Sansa. She shared a smile with her big sister.

"I feel well, my queen, thank you for asking" Arya smiled, Cersei nodded and sipped her tea. Arya listened to Myrcella tell her all about her engagement to the prince of Dorne, she tried not to argue about how marriage isn't the only thing women can talk about. But she was young and sweet.

"He sounds perfect for you, Myrcella." Sansa said breaking off a piece from her lemon cake. Arya watched Sansa's face and she had a hint of jealousy in her Tully blue eyes.

"Oh, father ensured me that he is most kind and will take care of me" Myrcella smiled, Arya smiled kindly at her as she continued on and on about her betrothed. Arya admitted to not listening to most of the conversations taking place. Instead she found herself thinking of home and how much she missed the North, she had barely spent a day in Kings Landing and she didn't enjoy the heat at all. Looking up she saw Cersei eyeing her with a smile, Cersei motioned for Arya to follow her out onto the balcony and she happily obliged, glad to get away from the ladies of court. She watched Cersei lean on the balcony and watch the wind blow through the gardens below before turning her attention to her.

"I want you to know that I'm not angry with you" she said in a soft voice, Arya's eyes grew wide, could she read minds? Almost scoffing at the thought, she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Why?" Arya asked, if her husband were to give another woman all of his attention, she'd be livid.

"Arya…I have been married to Robert for over twenty years. He never grew to love me, he did however grow to respect me enough to give our children a stable home. I thought I loved him once, when Gendry was born, we were so happy. He was happy to have a strapping Baratheon heir and I was happy that I could give him one. I see the way he looks at you, everyone else tiptoes around the fact that he shows you attention because you look like her, like Lyanna. I don't hate Robert but I don't love him either, it's disgusting how he leers at you. A young woman of one and six. I can't stop him from being a lustful person, Arya. I just want you to understand that whatever fantasy Robert has of you, I promise, he will not see it fulfilled" Cersei said, Arya didn't even realise when Cersei had moved to clutch her hands in her own, she squeezed them and willed herself to speak.

"He truly doesn't deserve you, my queen" Arya rasped out, Cersei laughed and stroked her face in comfort.

"If we got what we deserved Robert wouldn't have me or our children, he wouldn't even have this kingdom" Cersei said in a tone that immediately made Arya understand. Cersei rubbed her hand comfortingly and smiled at her with a particular mirth in her green eyes.

"You know…you remind me of myself, when I was younger. I had a strong will and intelligence. One of which was broken when I married Robert. I would very much like to consider you a daughter…perhaps an arrangement can be made?" Cersei asked, her tone was hopeful and Arya took a moment to reflect on her words. She means to marry me to one of her sons, suddenly the thought of marrying Joffrey crossed her mind, they were closer in age after all.

"I…I doubt the king would be glad to hear I mean to wed one of his _sons_ " Arya said almost frantically, Cersei calmed her by brushing strands of hair from her face and playing with her braid.

"He will get over it, I know you and Gendry find each other quite appealing…he's my son and I love him more than life itself. You would be a beautiful match for him, you look quite dashing side by side" Cersei commented, Arya wanted find something to panic about, sure she never wanted to marry but she would have to someday and Gendry was the best option. He was kind and smart, he didn't berate her for wearing breeches or learning with a sword. And he was quite handsome as well. Arya sighed, looking at Cersei's hopeful look she smiled.

"Wouldn't Gendry have to agree to it first? I don't want us both to be put in situations we don't want…and my parents…what will they think?" She asked, she sounded like a child but Arya was frightened. What if he didn't even want to marry her? Maybe he just wanted to take her maidenhead.

"Oh, my sweet, don't worry. I'll handle everything. Now go, I know you do not want to be here as much as I want to be here. Go and find my son. Tell him of what I've just told you, I'll see you at dinner, my little wolf" Cersei said swooping down to press a sweet kiss on her brow. Arya smiled gratefully and asked if Sansa could accompany her, Cersei obliged and the two sisters exited the room.

Arya was itching to tell Sansa what Cersei had suggested. Could she really marry Gendry? Could she really be queen of the seven kingdoms one day? Sansa must have noticed her brooding because in an instance Sansa pulled her towards her and towards the gardens outside of the Red Keep. Loping her arm around Arya's Sansa began walking, dragging her along with her.

"What's wrong, Arya?" Sansa asked, Arya sighed and ran a finger through her hair.

"The queen wants to betroth me to Gendry" she said, tasting the words in her mouth was anything but bitter, not as she suspected. Sansa gasped excitedly and her face split with a beautiful grin.

"Oh my, Arya, what a beautiful match! But…what of the King?" Sansa had asked whispering, Arya shrugged and looked up to her sister's blue eyes, her grey ones boring into hers.

"I don't know. Queen Cersei said she'll handle everything…and I'm not sure if I'm fit to be a princess or a bloody queen" Arya said dejectedly, Sansa scoffed and Arya looked at her in surprise.

"You would make an amazing queen. You're so smart, brave and loyal. You have the Stark honour and you are selfless and tenacious. You are also the most straight forward person I know, I cannot think of anyone else who would better suit the role of Queen of Westeros" Sansa comforted. Arya smiled at her sister and rested her head on her arm. They walked in comfortable silence through the garden and her mind wandered. If she were to be Gendry's queen, that would mean leaving the North and leaving her family. It almost made her dismiss the idea of the betrothal altogether. But Arya knew it was high time for her to marry, her and Sansa both. She was getting it lucky, she could be stuck with an old, fat Lord that would beat the spirit out of her. Gendry seemed the most logical choice. Sure, they hardly knew each other, but there was some time before they could be married.

"Arya" she heard Sansa whisper, she hardly realised they'd stopped walking until she was staring into the bright blue eyes of Gendry Baratheon, he was grinning at her and she suppressed an eye roll. Beside him was his Uncle Renly, they bore such a resemblance they could be brothers. Sansa bowed respectfully and Arya smiled at them. Renly looked about ready to laugh, he was always laughing. Sansa looked ready to chastise her and Gendry looked ready to devour her. She swallowed quickly and composed herself.

"What can we do for you, your grace?" Arya asked, Gendry raised an eyebrow and looked around them.

"I was just walking with Uncle Renly before running into you." He said, his eyes held mischief and his smirk did too. Renly looked between the two of them and stepped toward her and Sansa.

"Sansa, dear, why don't we take a walk? I heard you know the heir of Highgarden?" Renly winked at her sister and Sansa turned as red as her hair.

"Of course, my Lord. I'll meet you later Arya" she said, Arya nodded and watched the two walk away. Renly looped his arm in Sansa's and they were laughing together already. Turning around to face Gendry she almost headbutted his chest. He was so close she could smell him and it was kind of intoxicating. Gendry smiled down at her and took her arm in his, the way Renly did with Sansa.

"How was the lunch with the ladies? I didn't expect for it to end so soon?" he asked confused, Arya confessed he looked quite beautiful confused. She shook her head and looked ahead.

"uh…it was boring. Your mother noticed my discomfort and hatred for it so she allowed me to leave, of course I had to take Sansa with me" Arya said, Gendry smiled and shook his head.

"My mother has a fondness for you" he stated, she grinned and sighed happily.

"And I her, she actually told me to find you, she wanted me to ask you something" She said, she felt him tense and she tensed as well. He cleared his throat and he gestured to a bench, taking his hint they sat down, he didn't pull his arm from hers and neither did she. She turned to face him, she hoped he couldn't sense how nervous she was.

"What was it?" Gendry asked after some time. Arya breathed in trying to slow her nerves.

"She had suggested that maybe, if you and I were to agree, a…uh…a betrothal could be made" she said, not looking at him. She didn't see his surprise but she heard his surprised gasp and she wanted to just run.

"Is that what you want? My mother knows how I would like to be betrothed to you, I just don't want you to be forced into this, Arya. If you would rather not then that's fine, it may take some time but I will eventually get over it" he said, he gripped her hands in his warm, calloused ones and she felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to be betrothed to him, she realised. She just didn't know if she could be a queen.

"I know we may not know each other well, but…I would like to be betrothed to you, I think?" She said, confused herself. Gendry chuckled,

"You think? I need to be certain if you want this. I don't want to get my hopes up" he joked, Arya smiled and squeezed his hands in hers.

"I would like to be betrothed to you, Gendry Baratheon" she said in a low sultry voice, she felt him intake a gulp of air. He laughed and stood, pulling her up with him, he bent down and kissed her hands then her forehead.

"and I would like to be betrothed to you, Arya Stark" he said in a low voice as well. Arya smiled and looked into his blue eyes, they were so blue they looked like the winter roses that grew in Winterfell. She found herself lost in them, not thinking, she reached up and stroked his jaw gently. His eyes fluttered closed at the contentment of feeling her touch him. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer than before. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her and to be honest she had no objections to that. Her other arm rested on his chest gently and their height difference had made her stand on the tips of her toes, what for, she wasn't certain. Her breath caught in her throat as he cupped her chin gently with his two fingers, pulling her face towards his. She felt the hammering of his heart against her hand and she was certain her heart was doing the same.

"May I kiss you, Arya?" He asked, his voice was raspy and it made knees weak. She realised she wanted to kiss him more than she let on and with his question she nodded biting her lip. He smiled, bringing their faces closer together, she felt the grip on her waist tighten and his eyes were dark blue, almost black. This sent pleasant Goosebumps up her spine and arms. Gendry's lips were so close she could feel his small breaths.

"Nephew!" they jumped apart and Arya looked at him sheepishly, she almost had her first kiss with Gendry and her face was red. They turned to see Tyrion watching them with a knowing eye. Gendry looked livid, ready to kill his uncle, still he never left her side. Arya felt herself getting more flustered the closer Tyrion got.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tyrion asked.

"No"

"Yes"

They answered at the same time, of course, Arya said no. Not wanting to arouse rumours. But Gendry had said yes, he was hot headed and ill-tempered and Arya almost chastised him if it weren't for the adorable childlike pout he was giving his uncle. He wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him. Maybe even more so. Tyrion smirked at them and his eyes fell on her, he was smirking at her and she wanted to slap him for it. Instead she sent him an icy glare.

"I see. Well whatever the answer I'm sure whatever you were doing can wait. Your father is looking for you, Gendry…he seems quite angry. My sister is there too, brace yourself" he said, Gendry looked at her and stepped closer, taking her hand in his again. Kissing it one last time before grinning at her with lust and exasperation in his eyes.

"Sorry, Arya…I'll see you at supper?" he asked, she nodded and she stiffened when he moved to whisper in her ear.

"And maybe we'll have some exciting news for the realm?" He asked, biting his lip. She didn't trust her voice so she nodded and he smiled at her again before turning his back walking back towards the Red Keep. Tyrion cleared his throat and walked to her side.

"Why don't I see you back to your chambers? We don't want Robert finding you out all alone" He said in a hard voice, she nodded. She was too flustered to even conjure words, Gendry had left her breathless and they didn't even kiss. But of course, she didn't want Robert storming out to find her alone, who knows what would happen if he did.

 _ **Please review if you can, it makes things easier honestly. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you because I love ya'll. So…as you can tell the story is very AU which means I have altered the characters personalities slightly, mostly Arya and Gendry. This is because of reasons, in relation to the story and the fact that they are mature. So, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Remember to review if you have any questions or PM if you want, I will be more than happy to answer them for you!**_

"NO!" His father bellowed, he was sure everyone in the North could hear him by now. Gendry paced around the room, his temper was flaring and his father was not helping. His mother stayed silent in the corner with her dainty hands crossed.

"Why? Father, she would make an excellent queen!" Gendry practically yelled back, Roberts face was red and his mother's was deathly pale. Robert slammed his fist on the table for what felt like the thousand time.

"Because I said." Robert seethed, his temper was now out of control too, with his fist clenched he planned on hitting his father. But with his mother watching him he decided against it. Sighing exasperated he rubbed his face, trying to calm his temper. It worked until he looked back at his father who had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Father…she is of marrying age, we care for each other and she has already accepted. There isn't much else for you to do except accept!" Gendry ground out through gritted teeth. Robert looked at him shocked, he almost relished in the feeling of seeing his father in the state.

"She has already agreed?" Robert asked with a raspy voice, Gendry almost felt sorry for him. His mother stood and paced over toward him, standing firmly her green eyes assessing Robert.

"Yes, Robert. Arya has already accepted and I spoke to her parents not long ago. They have accepted" his mother said, her tone was cold and Gendry smiled at her in thanks. Her eyes held love when she looked at him then turned cold when she turned to Robert. His father's complete disapproval for his betrothal to Arya spoke volumes. He was planning something for Arya and Gendry feared whatever he had planned. He supposed this engagement would damper his plans. He was embarrassed to say the least. Why would he not want him to marry her? Unless he wanted her for himself? It was disgusting.

"Does she truly want it?" Robert whispered, in a sad and wistful tone. Gendry nodded firmly. Cersei did as well.

"Yes, father, we had a discussion today and she assured me she wanted this just as much as I do. It's about time I marry, father. If Arya isn't the perfect wife for me, then I don't know who is." He said, trying to comfort and control his father. Robert barely nodded and his father turned towards Cersei.

"If Gendry marries Arya, Joff can have the other one" He said, barely audible. Gendry could tell her temper was about to flare.

"There is talk of Sansa and the Tyrell heir already in talks of marriage. Joffrey can pick his own, just as Gendry did" Cersei said, she was fidgeting, which meant she was trying to focus her anger towards something else. Robert sighed and fell down onto his chair.

"Very well. The betrothal will be announced tomorrow night, after the Tourney feast" Robert said, his eyes downcast. Gendry blew out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. With a bow, he turned.

"Thank you, father" Gendry whispered. His mother stayed and he knew that the fight was not yet over. With a gleeful smile, he exited his father's solar. Not really knowing where he was going, he walked through the halls of his castle. His castle…the castle that will someday have he and Arya's children exploring it. He suddenly became even more giddy, Arya was to be his, he would be the envy of every man tomorrow. Arya was the most enchanting creature he had ever beheld, she had a fierce beauty, it wasn't soft and delicate like Sansa's. It was powerful and her eyes were his favourite thing about her. They were like the colour of newly forged steel, beautiful and bright. Her eyes held the danger of a sword too. Her eyes never betrayed her, they kept her stony and almost emotionless. Still, his heart wouldn't still. She invaded his brain more oft than not. He didn't think he'd more excited for anything other than a good fight or maybe a nice day riding or reading. But the excitement he felt when he thought about his wedding night was almost too much to bear. He couldn't wait to show her off either, not that he thought of her as a prize he had just won, he just wanted people to see that Arya Stark was to be his wife, his queen and the mother of his heirs. Nothing pleased him more.

He hadn't realised how much time he spent arguing with his father until his stomach rumbled and he realised it must have been time for afternoon tea. Making his way toward the kitchens he heard hushed whispering and sniffling. He peered into the kitchen, hoping he wasn't seen. What he saw made his heart melt, Arya and Sansa were talking with Tommen and Myrcella, Arya had her arm around a crying Tommen, Myrcella was looking on in worry. He wanted to see what was wrong until Arya had moved and bent down in front of Tommen. He realised she had a dress on and tried to focus on what was being said, he really did.

"Why would he do that? Tommen" Arya asked, her hand moved to wipe the tears from his face and Gendry smiled, it was exactly what mother used to do when he cried.

"He…he said that I was Lannister scum and didn't deserve to touch it" He cried, Gendry's jaw clenched and suddenly his legs were moving before he could even think. They occupants of the kitchen looked toward him and Tommen buried himself into Arya's shoulder almost knocking her down.

"Tommen…what happened?" He said through a clenched jaw. Arya looked up at him as he bent down and the boys head was still on her shoulder. He was sniffling, trying to control himself. Arya gently stroked Tommen's head and shushed him.

"Come on, Princess, they'll meet us in the lunch hall I'm sure" he heard Sansa whisper to Myrcella, he was grateful for Sansa and when they were gone Tommen lifted his head wiping his nose. They both now crouched in front of him.

"I went for a walk with Cella and we saw…a….a crate of kittens…and…and I wanted to hold one…but the mean man said I couldn't because I was Lannister scum…and that…I was…I was not allowed near them or the animals" he said through gasps of breath, from his sobbing. Arya rubbed Tommen's little hand and shushed him again. Gendry couldn't help but admire this side of Arya he had never seen.

"Oh, Tommen. You are the prince of Westeros, born to the two most powerful houses in Westeros. You are not Lannister or any other scum for that matter. You are a kind little boy with a heart too big for some. Don't pay that man any attention, he is worthless. No one compares to you, sweetling" she said, moving to kiss his forehead. Gendry almost wanted to say his vows then and there, not only was she fierce and brave but she was kind and nurturing. Tommen sniffled then smiled, his smile was bright and it lit up the room.

"Thank you, Arya…you're a good person…the best person!" Tommen exclaimed, Arya chuckled and they watched as the little prince hugged her then happily skipped to the lunch hall. They both stood, Gendry holding his hand out for her, of course she denied. Mumbling something about, 'I can get up myself'. He only smirked at her. She brushed off her dress before looking up at him.

"How did it go with your father? The whole castle could hear him shouting. Although we couldn't quite understand what he was saying" Arya said, Gendry smiled, trying to look as if it went smoothly. But when he steely grey eyes stared him down he sighed in defeat.

"It was horrible, he didn't want to betroth us…for reasons I do not know. He got there in the end. Our engagement is to be announced tomorrow night after the Tourney" He said, he suddenly became embarrassed and it felt like something was stabbing him in the gut when she smiled at him.

"That's good, I suppose. I spoke to mother and father, they're happy with the match…although my mother is reluctant to let me stay in Kings Landing" She muttered, he knew why, it was because of his blasted father. Gendry nodded and cast his eyes downward.

"And what do you think?" he asked, worried she might change her mind. She sighed and grabbed his hand gently. He was surprised to say the least.

"I think it would be wise for me to go back to Winterfell until our wedding nears…it would be safer that way" She whispered, he nodded and was sad about her eventually leaving but it just made the fact that they were to be married much more surreal. His eyes locked on her and suddenly he was reminded of their almost kiss. Her lips looked so inviting and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful plump lips that were just begging to be kissed. Arya looked hesitant and instead of kissing her he brought her in for a hug, she sighed into the embrace and he held her tightly.

"I think it would be safer too, who knows what lengths my father would go through to have you" he whispered, he felt her shudder and snuggle impossibly closer.

"He scares me" she whispered, he barely heard it. He pulled back from her and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"I promise you, Arya, that I will not let him touch you, not ever" he said, his voice thick and commanding. Arya nodded and he saw her visibly deflate. His father had no right to make her feel this way. He was sick and deluded, trying to bring back what could have been. Arya was not Lyanna. Gendry had never met Lyanna but he had heard enough around the castle and how they compared Arya to Lyanna Stark's ghost. But she wasn't Lyanna Stark's ghost, she was Arya Stark, a lady of Winterfell and the North and she was to be his wife and future Queen of the seven kingdoms. And if the gods were good, they would have a child running around in no time.

"Thank you, Gendry." She said, she had small smile on her face and he wanted to do whatever it took to keep the smile on her beautiful face just a while longer.

"You know…I don't believe I have met your Direwolf yet?" He asked, she looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes held a light that Gendry was unfamiliar with, she grinned from ear to ear and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt. He was too confused to question her until his lips were on hers and he was sure he was dead. There was a spark, like when they touched, only this time it was brighter and he felt every need and want being fulfilled. It was an immense pleasure that he felt and his hand moved to the back of her neck to push their lips harder. Their lips, although clumsy, worked together in perfect tandem and his heart skipped so many beats he was sure he would die soon. He licked her lip and he felt her smile before she opened her mouth to him. He groaned into the kiss, she was sweet and his groins were aching with need. He needed Arya and he didn't know if he could wait for their wedding. Their tongues danced with each other and in the end, she had become the dominant one. She pulled back, they were both breathing hard and her lips were swollen and red. Gendry smirked at the sight and she smirked back at him.

"Saviour that, Baratheon, I don't know when you'll get another one" She winked, she turned and walked towards the lunch hall leaving him undeniably happy but now he had let the blood rush to his cock and he waited a few minuted for the evidence to disappear before he joined her, she was laughing with her sister and his siblings like nothing had happened. She snuck him a lustful and sultry look and he almost threw her on the table ready to devour her with his body and mouth. Deciding against it he sat down and enjoyed his afternoon tea. He tried to listen to the conversations but all he saw was Arya, slowly licking her fingers, after eating a lemon cake. His throat became dry when she stared him while licking the last finger. His heart stopped and he knew now that sending Arya to Winterfell was a good thing. He would have already fucked her otherwise.

 _ **Bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for your reviews and follows and favourites, it reaaaaaaally means so much. So, keep the reviews coming! Hope you all had a good day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have no idea how I'm getting out so many chapters so quickly…Uni is hectic. Don't forget to review! Also I want to thank you for the positive feedback! I never thought it would get even a little attention.**_

Arya was happy for the first time since she left the North. Every day on the road she would wallow in self-pity and hatred. Hatred of the South and the heat and hatred toward Robert Baratheon for requesting her father bloody visit. But…now, thinking about her day she could honestly say she was happy. Happier than she thought she could be. All because of Gendry Baratheon, with his pretty face and dashing blue eyes that poured into her so deeply she thought she would drown. Marrying was always something she knew she would have to do. She was highborn and highborn girls get married. She just never thought it would be to the Crown Prince of Westeros, she always thought she'd end up with some old, fat lord who would reluctantly marry her for heirs. Never in her life had she thought she was pretty enough for the prince, for anyone really.

Laying down on her bed she sighed deeply, she wanted nothing more than to nap but she had to attend supper with the royal family. She liked the royal family, she just didn't like the King. Her blood boiled when she remembered he had first refused to let her and Gendry marry. It boiled her blood because she was going to do what she wanted in the end and no one would stop her. Not even the blasted King. She didn't want Gendry to know how angry she was so she held it in and it seemed to fuel itself even further in the deepest depths of her stomach. She never thought with her head, being irrational and rash was a curse for her. Always acting on impulse was something she couldn't help, she hoped Gendry would understand that. By the gods she hoped he understood. She certainly didn't love Gendry, he was more like her friend at the moment but she knew that friends don't kiss each other without the chance of love blossoming. And she didn't mind one bit. If she were back in Winterfell she probably would have hurled herself from the highest tower or let Shaggydog do a number on her. Thinking of Shaggydog felt like a stab to her heart. She missed her brothers more than anything, Robb and his comforting smile, Bran with his wise words, Rickon and his wild ways and of course, her favourite, Jon. She missed him the most, he was sent to the wall before their departure and she had cried herself to sleep the night he left. Jon would be able to help her, Jon would make sure Robert never laid eyes on her again. Gendry and Jon would get along she was sure of it. She hoped they could meet each other one day. One day. A knock at her door stirred her from her thoughts and she got up quickly, opening the door. Sansa stood in front of her door with a small smile. Arya smiled and let her sister in. Sansa was pale, almost sickly pale. Arya furrowed her brows together. Deeply confused.

"Sansa, what's wrong with you?" She asked, Sansa paced around the room. She would go to speak then would stop again only to duplicate the action again. Arya sighed frustrated and dragged her sister to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Sansa. What is wrong?" Arya pressed, Sansa sighed and fiddled with her fingers.

"I just spoke with King Robert" she blurted out, Arya stilled her heart sped up in her chest and her throat became dry.

"What did he want?" Arya croaked out, Sansa sighed and fidgeted with the skirts of her dress.

"He asked me how I felt about you and Gendry's betrothal. He also asked where you were, he wanted to speak with you. I tried to stall him, Arya, I did but he's determined to find you and talk to you…alone" Sansa said, her face was etched with worry and Arya rubbed Sansa's back in comfort.

"Oh, Sansa. It's fine, I'll stay away from him, I promise. I will stay in here until dinner and if that stupid King so desperately wanted to talk to me he could find me himself, gods why is he so disgusting?" She exclaimed bouncing off the bed in a swift motion. She was angry, she was upset and she was disgusted, King Robert had absolutely no reason to speak with her. It would be fine in the presence of her father, Gendry or even queen Cersei, but she knew he wanted to talk with her alone.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Arya." Sansa muttered, defeated.

"You didn't make him become a disgusting pig, did you? No, I love you, Sans. You have helped me so much, I don't know how I can ever thank you" Arya laughed, Sansa smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your big sister, it's my job" Sansa said with a playful roll of her blue eyes. Arya smiled and looked to the floor. Could she really stay away from the King? What if he ordered her to speak to him? Gods, a million thoughts ran about her mind and not one of them were pleasant.

"Arya" Sansa whispered, she looked up to her sister. A worried smiled on her face.

"You don't have to suffer alone, you can tell me what you're thinking" Sansa said, her eyes held concern and Arya was itching to cuddle up to her, like they used to in Winterfell.

"I know, Sans. I'm just worried, what if his little obsession with me never dies out?" Arya asked, Sansa sighed and patted the place on the bed next to her. Arya slowly made her way toward the bed and sat down.

"Dear sister, you are not Lyanna. You may look like her, but you are not her. Robert will realise that when the time comes and then he'll definitely turn his attentions elsewhere" Sansa assured, Arya sighed and nodded, Sansa grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Arya accepted the hug and slumped against her sister. For a moment she imaged Jon giving her the hug and she felt a little better.

"I hope he does, I'm sick of hiding and being with someone all the time. And it's only been a day" Arya muttered into Sansa's shoulder. Sansa sighed and pulled back.

"It's better safe than sorry, Arya" She said in a serious tone. Arya understood. Who knew what Robert would do when he got a hold of her in private. She involuntarily shivered.

After a time Sansa had left to ready for the feast herself. Arya had decided to wear a tunic and breeches to dinner. She made sure to strap a small dagger to her thigh in case anything was to happen. The tunic was a beautiful shade of violet and it hugged her figure in a way a dress should. The tunic was longer than usual and it had slits up the side, it was a gift from Robb's wife, Jeyne for her last name day. Her breeches were form fitting as well, they were a dark brown and they matched her boots which had reached to her knee caps. She had left her hair loose and flowing around her shoulder, it was the easiest option.

When the guard had told her supper had started she took a deep breath and walked out of her room towards the dining hall. With a deep breath she pushed open the door and walked in, everyone was there and she felt heat rise up her neck when she saw the way Gendry was staring at her. Robert was staring at her much in the same way, except it made her skin crawl. Her mother and father were smiling and Sansa looked radiant. Arya had guessed it was because of the imminent arrival of the heir to Highgarden. She took her seat next to Gendry and he smiled at her with something akin to awe in his bright blue eyes. She blushed furiously when he told her she looked beautiful and kissed her hand.

She ate her dinner with small talk with the queen and Gendry. She was surprised the King had not tried to speak with her. Suddenly she felt Gendry's warm hand on her knee and she looked at him surprised. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her breathing quickened and she felt nervous.

"You really do look beautiful, Arya. Absolutely ravishing" he whispered, his voice was hoarse and full of emotion. She smirked and gestured to herself.

"I'm starting to wonder if you prefer my breeches over my dress, my prince" she said in a low voice. Gendry chuckled and it rumbled through her body.

"Oh…definitely the breeches" he whispered, blowing hot air onto her neck when he spoke. She knew she was positively red and she tried to make herself look calm. She was anything but that. Gendry did things to her body she wasn't even aware of. She never even thought about boys before meeting him. It seemed Gendry Baratheon was able to bring out sides of herself she didn't even know. She knew her father was eyeing them suspiciously. Arya cleared her throat and let herself join in on her mother and Sansa's conversation. The conversation was about the Martell and Tyrell host camping just outside of the city, making their way to the castle in the early morning. Sansa could barely contain her excitement and she felt elated for her sister. Gendry's hand was still on her knee and she felt him rub it, she looked to him and saw him staring at his father, at the head of the table. The king was deep in his cups and Arya swallowed loudly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, he looked back to her and nodded with a small smile.

"He just…he hasn't drunk like this in a while." He said, his jaw was clenching and the grip in her knee became harder, almost painful. He suddenly realised his grip was tight and he quickly pulled his hand away. She snatched it back and held it in hers tightly. She gave him a comforting smile and his eyes smiled for him.

"I'm sure he's just stressed, with the arrival of my father and wanting his stay to be pleasant" she ground out, she didn't want to give Robert any praise but she really could not think of any other reason as to why he would be depressingly downing his flagons of wine. Gendry nodded in appreciation of her words, she knew he didn't believe her. She wasn't sure she believed herself.

Arya and Gendry seemed to be talking all night, she still had not let go of his hand and she felt her stomach flutter every time he rubbed her hand with his thumb. She saw Cersei and her mother give them wry smiles, Renly Baratheon had not missed his opportunity to wink at both her and his nephew. Joffrey made quiet jokes with the couple and she found herself both annoyed and amused by the second prince's words. Gendry looked at her with such admiration it almost took her breath away. He refused to speak to anyone else but her and he listened to her stories about her brothers and their Direwolves. He laughed with her and his eyes held the same mirth they always did when he spoke to her. Everyone was departing for their beds and Gendry and Arya had decided to head there themselves. Before exiting Gendry kissed the back of her hand and knuckles with hot, sweet kissed.

"I hope to spend some time with you tomorrow, Milady" He smirked, she scoffed and rolled her grey eyes.

"Do not call me milady" she seethed, he chuckled and bowed in appreciation.

"as milady commands" he said, she rolled her eyes and they both walked their separate ways towards their chambers. She probably should have known something was amiss when no one had joined her to escort her back to her room. The castle was quiet and she shuddered.

She heard someone hiccup in the shadows in front of her. She stilled and reached for the dagger.

"Who's there?!" Arya said firmly, her blood turned cold when the figure laughed and stepped out of the shadows. Robert Baratheon smiled at her and her body felt rigid.

"It's just me, lady Arya. I hope I didn't frighten you" he said, she noticed he still had a flagon of wine in his hand and she gulped loudly. His eyes, so much like Gendry's, yet so different, roamed her body hungrily.

"Of course not, your grace. I'll be going now" she said hastily, she tried to walk past him quickly and she felt his large hand grab hold of her arm. She turned and tried to push him away from her but he was too strong. Fear settled in her stomach and she stared up at him wide eyed.

"Do you really want to marry my son?" he asked, his voice was hoarse from the wine and she tried pulling away from him. He only pulled her tighter. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were studying her intently.

"Yes" she said, her anger was flaring and she really didn't want to strike a king. Suddenly she was moving and then her back was pinned against a cold wall and her breath caught in her throat. She began to fear for herself and tried pushing him away. He had her pinned to the wall by his hips. She wanted to scream and thrash, but the king could do what he wanted, what guard would stop him?

"Why? He's my son, he will end up just like me. A drunk and a man who wants another woman who does not want him" his face was so close to hers she could smell the wine. Suddenly his hands were on her hips and his face was buried in her neck, she gasped and punched at his chest in fury. The king chuckled and his beard rubbed against her bare skin and she wanted to vomit on him.

"Gendry is nothing like you! I am not Lyanna! Let go of me!" She said in a venomous hiss. And just like that he let her go, his face looked confused, like he didn't know what he had just done. Without another word she turned and ran toward her chambers, she tried not to cry. She had succeeded so far and her heart was racing too loudly for her own liking. She pushed the door to her chamber open and then slammed it shut. Pacing around her room she tried to regulate her breathing so that she could sleep. Never in all of her life had she ever been more afraid for herself, she was sure if she had not done anything he would have tried to take her maidenhead. Choking on her own gasp at the thought she lied back on her bed and tried to get the feeling on his disgusting hands feeling her up out of her mind. Wishing Jon were with her she fell into a fitful sleep.

 _ **Don't forget to review! Thanks for ready!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it longer than usual, visiting family. Got super drunk, wrote this with a hangover. Pray for me.**_

Joffrey appreciated few things in life. Mostly women but he enjoyed other things too. He never understood why his brother never indulged in things such as whores. There was plenty to go around. Joffrey was happy to share, but his brother insisted that it would be dishonourable and immoral to sleep with whores when you're the crown prince and future king of the seven kingdoms. Joffrey only shrugged every time. More whores for him.

Walking around the Keep, he was trying to keep himself distracted to be honest. The day's events would start pretty soon and he was to meet his family in the courtyard to ready for the Tourney. Gendry was preparing to compete in the events and Joffrey silently wished him good fortune. Rounding the corner to see his brothers betrothed sitting silently on a bench in the small gardens with red eyes and shaking shoulders was a surprise to him. He looked around for anyone who might have upset her but saw no one. He slowly made his way toward the beautiful northerner who had stolen his brothers heart without fail. She looked up at him and quickly began wiping tears from her eyes.

"Your highness" she greeted, Joffrey nodded curtly at her and took a seat beside her.

"Is everything okay? Lady Arya" He asked, his concern only deepened when her lip began to quiver. She quickly regained herself and turned to look at him with her steel grey eyes with seriousness.

"Can I trust you?" She asked, her voice was quiet but it was hard. Like her, he supposed. He nodded his head with a small, encouraging smile gracing his lips as he did.

"Of course, you'll be my sister soon" He joked, she didn't laugh. All she did was take a deep breath and looked around them. He shuffled closer to hear her.

"Last night, after supper…I ran into your father in the halls and he assaulted me. I've been too afraid to speak to Gendry about it and mostly because I can't find him, and I can't talk to my mother or father or Sansa, they have enough to stress about." She said her voice was shaking and her eyes were filled with concern and fear. Joffrey stilled, his fucking disgusting father assaulted her. Of course he did.

"He didn't…force himself upon you, did he?" He asked, he began to panic. If she didn't have her maidenhead then the king truly would win. Arya shook her head no and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Joffrey rubbed her back comfortingly, she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Joffrey. By the gods, I haven't even been here a week and I am already fearing for my safety and dare I saw my virtue" She whispered, Joffrey nodded in understanding, he needed to tell Gendry that was for sure. He just didn't want to deal with the aftermath. His father and Gendry not only shared looks but they had the famous Baratheon temper. 'Ours is the fury' he thought, Gendry was a hot headed and his father knew how to warm his brothers blood. They were so similar yet so different. Joffrey sighed and consoled her as sobbed now escaped her.

"You have to tell Gendry, Arya. I know you don't want to but it's for your own safety. He'll keep you safe. I know he will. He may look like father but he is nothing like him" He whispered, she nodded and wiped at her face furiously, trying to get the redness away he guessed. He stood and held his hand out to her.

"Come on…I have to go meet my family and you have to ready for the tourney" He said, she took his hand and he walked her to her room. He ran into Sansa in the hall and directed her toward her sister. She thanked him profusely and she was off. Joffrey sighed and his mind drifted to his father. What kind of man would attack his sons betrothed just because she looked like a dead woman he once loved. Arya wasn't Lyanna, that much he knew for sure.

-o-

Gendry hadn't seen Arya all morning, he hoped she would be in the stands cheering him on. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face in the crowd, scowling because she had to wear a dress or because it was too damn hot for her. He chuckled at the thought. The tourney had already started with the Archers competing first, he was never good at Archery so decided against competing in that.

The flaps to his tent opened and he was hoping to Arya walk through and was quite disappointed to see it was his father who had entered instead. His father looked apologetic and he knew something was wrong.

"Son, I think you should sit down" his father said, Gendry wanted to roll his eyes but sat down anyway. As usual his father had a wine skin attached to his hand and Gendry held his breath.

"What is it, father?" He asked, impatiently. He wanted to go find Arya immediately.

"I don't want to sound like a bloody arse but I think you should break your betrothal. I saw your little Stark girl getting quite intimate with your brother. Seems she liked pretty blonde haired boys after all" He said, Gendry knew his father was hiding a smile. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Arya was with Joffrey and they looked intimate. His rage had bubbled in his chest and his nostrils flared. Anger towards both Arya and Joffrey was what he was feeling. His father almost looked pleased with his reaction and it made him even more furious.

"I think its best of you leave father, we'll discuss this more later" he managed to get out without his voice breaking. Not only was Arya's betrayal causing him to be furious but it also caused his heart to shatter into a million pieces. His father left with a nod and an all too smug face. Once he was sure his father had gone he let out a mighty roar of anguish and fury, throwing about the objects he had in his tent. Not caring what was thrown about. He didn't know whether to cry or find Joffrey and punch his scrawny brothers face in. He didn't understand why Joffrey would do this to him. He knew how much he cared for Arya. He didn't understand why Arya would be intimate with him either. He cringed at the thought of what intimate would look like between them.

It felt like forever before he lifted his head from his hands to see who had entered his tent. It was Arya, in all her beauty and wildness. Gendry threw her a disgusted look as she stepped into the tent further. He turned his back to her, he couldn't find the right words now…what would he say to the girl who had betrayed his trust?

"Gendry, are you alright?" Arya asked, her sweet voice almost made him drop to his knees in forgiveness. Instead Gendry had scoffed and filled up a wine cup. He didn't drink often, he surprised himself when he did this.

"As if you don't fucking know" he growled, turning to catch Arya's reaction he couldn't help but notice how delicious she looked in the winter blue dress that hugged her curves so beautifully. He thought the wine was already getting to him. He would never ogle her predatorily as he was now. She was shocked, he could see it.

"Pray tell my prince, what did I do?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest, not realising she was pushing up her breasts.

"My father told me he saw you and my brother being intimate. Is there something you and Joff would like to tell me, Arya?" He asked, his tone was mocking and almost cruel. Her eyes stayed stone still and it made him uneasy. He watched her chest heave up and down as he saw her features turn from expressionless to full of rage.

"You think I was being intimate with your pansy of a brother?! You are such an idiot, Gendry Baratheon. I made you a promise when I agreed to marry you. I would never disrespect you or myself by being 'intimate' with your brother, of all people! Your father is a liar. I would never be like that with Joffrey, ever!" She had yelled, he was taken back by how much rage and fury she possessed. He wanted to believe her, he really did but he was still far too angry.

"Why would my father lie, Arya?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Her eyes locked on his for a moment before she scoffed and took long strides to be in front of him, poking his chest with her finger, hard. He was breathing heavily, she was making him angry and he couldn't help but want to bend her over his table and take her right here and now.

"You fucking asshole. Why would your father lie? Let me tell you why. He obviously doesn't want me to marry you or anyone else for that matter. He wants me all to himself all because I resemble a dead bloody woman. He is a disgusting pig that will do anything he can do to have me! Do you want to know why I was with Joffrey?" She asked still as angry as him. It made it all so surreal hearing Arya talk about his father wanting her, he had no doubt about her words. But Gendry didn't want to believe that he would sabotage his engagement like this.

"Yes. Arya, tell me why you were alone with my brother" He seethed out, she had tears in her eyes but they refused to fall. Gendry wanted to kiss them away and hold her close, but he knew that this conversation was what he needed to have right now.

"Joffrey was comforting me. Last night your fucking father, the noble King of the Seven Kingdoms had violated me in the halls of your castle. He knew I was yours, he didn't care. He violated me, Gendry and you're acting like the victim?" She asked, her voice was broken and she refused to look at him. Gendry's heart stopped. His father had violated her. Treated her like a fucking whore. The anger bubbled up again but this time it was directed at his father. His fucking disgusting father. Without thinking he grabbed Arya by the arms and pulled her to him in a bone crushing embrace, she was crying and it took all of him not to cry with her. He promised her that his father wouldn't touch her, he broke that promise. Her face was pushing into his chest as she cried, he held her tightly and rubbed her back in comforting motions. She sighed into his touch and he breathed in the scent of her. Afraid he would forget what she smelt like.

"Arya…I'm so sorry, love. I should have known he was lying" he whispered into her ear, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm not safe here, Gendry. Your father will stop at nothing to have me. He may be a King but he's not above raping a girl to get what he wants" she whispered, Gendry felt anger burn all throughout his body, he also felt bile rise in his throat. Thinking about his father raping his Arya. He hugged her closer, kissing her temple.

"We need to tell your father" he whispered against her temple. She nodded and sighed in defeat. Gendry breathed a sigh of relief and pulled away from her to stroke her face in a loving caress. She smiled up at him and he noticed her look around the destroyed room in confusion. He smiled sheepishly and gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later'. He thought he heard a small huff of laughter leave her mouth.

"We should go. Your events start soon" she whispered. Gendry just stared at her beautiful grey eyes that shone like newly forged steel and he couldn't control his actions when around her. Without realising it he had taken her mouth in his, the kiss was hard and full of longing. But it was filled with anger as well. They were amicable now but they still had anger pulsating off them in waves, Gendry was also very sexually frustrated. His lips never left hers even when he had lifted her from the ground and placed her on the desk that was behind them.

The squeal that left her mouth had allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, angrily coaxing her tongue with his, it was like she understood that he needed to be in control, especially after thinking that your betrothed had been intimate with your brother. Gendry couldn't help his wandering hands as they moved down her back slowly to squeeze her arse possessively, with a growl he pulled her closer to his body his legs in between hers, their hips flush together. He could feel her heat; her lips had slipped from his to place wet kisses along his jaw and neck. He groaned as her fingers massaged his scalp. With a growl, he pushed his arousal against her core and he elicited the sweetest moan he had ever heard from her plump lips. There was a raging fire that couldn't be extinguished. He needed Arya and his control was slowly slipping. With her legs wrapped around his hips, digging into his ass he couldn't help but groan out her name. He kissed her again and she sighed into the kiss happily, his lips then slid down her neck and to her cleavage, he pushed the fabric of her dress down from her breasts.

She gasped and he smirked against her skin. It made it hard to resist fucking her hard against the desk when she ground her hips into his. He nipped at the skin that was exposed and it just so happen to be on her breast. She let out a delightful moan that had him smirking against her skin. Her fingers had curled into his hair and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and biting. Nipping at her beautifully plump lips only made him harder. Suddenly he realised that if they didn't stop they would end up fucking in his tent and this was not where he wanted their first time together. With a groan, he pulled back from her, she looked dazed and he saw her look down at her exposed breasts. She still had her small clothes but they covered little. He adjusted her dress and pulled back over her shoulders. She looked frazzled, her hair was messy and her lips red and swollen. Arya looked at him with a small smile and he let her comb his hair into place with her fingers.

"I'll see you soon" she said, jumping from the desk, leaving him at the desk staring her at with a grin. Before she walked out of the tent she fixed her hair and made sure her dress was straight. He laughed and she turned and gave him a look of fake anger. As soon as she left he missed her presence more than ever. His erection was still present and he had waited a while before exiting his tent to compete in the tourney.

-o-

Arya tried to still her beating heart when she joined her family in the stands. She and Gendry had just had their first real fight and if they were going to make up like that every time she might just pick fights with him every day. She sat down next to her father who had smiled at her and she felt hot shame flow through her body when she remembered what had just transpired. With a nervous gulp, she waited for the events to begin. Looking around she looked at all the other noble houses in attendance and she felt boredom flow through her. She spotted her sister with the Tyrell's and she and Willas had waved at her excitedly. She waved back with less enthusiasm she hoped. She also caught Edric Dayne gazing at her more than once and she rolled her eyes each time. She was Gendry's now, she wanted to make sure people knew that. Especially the bloody king. She promised herself she was going to tell her father after the Tourney, about Robert, and she hoped she could do it without crying. When Robert had violated her, it scared her beyond anything. She thought he would rape her and she didn't know what to do, or what she would do if he caught her alone again. She dared to sneak a peek at the royal family who had sat waiting as well. Cersei looked radiant and the royal children looked content. The King however looked smugly at her and it took all her willpower not to retaliate. She turned her head and watched as the competitors had made their way into the arena ready to win the prize and the right to name a Queen of Love and Beauty. Recognising Gendry straight away, he had a helmet with stag antlers and his armour was nice but it was sturdy.

-o-

"The winner of the Tourney, Prince Gendry Baratheon! You may now crown your queen of love and beauty" The squire had announced, Arya's heart stopped when his blue eyes caught on to hers and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he stalked closer and closer. The crown was silent and when he was in front of her he smirked and bowed at her.

"My lady" he said before placing the crown on her head. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she saw the King guffaw and splutter like he could believe what he was saying. She saw the name 'Lyanna' leave his lips and she smiled at Gendry, it was genuine smile and he grinned impossibly wider. He turned to the crowd and gestured to her.

"To Lady Arya Stark, the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros and my Queen of Love and Beauty!" Gendry had yelled, the crowd cheered and it deafened her for a moment. When the excitement died down she undoubtedly felt the King's menacing gaze burning a hole into her head. She saw Cersei smile at her lovingly and Sansa clapped loudly for her sister with a bright smile. Everyone seemed excited for her, she was happy for herself as well. The only thing that made her uneasy was the way the King had given his son a glare and then let a glare drift her way. She made sure to look straight back to Gendry and his blue eyes and gorgeous smile had calmed her instantly. It also helped that her father had held her hand tightly in his.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying the story. Hopefully I haven't lost you yet. All of your reviews are so greatly appreciated, it always puts a smile on my face any time you guys post a review, so thank you!**_

Sansa smiled at her sister from across the table. The Tourney feast was at the height of its festivities and the good mood was present all around. Arya had stuck close to Gendry all night and Sansa didn't miss the hateful glares the prince was directing toward his father. Sansa was happy for Arya, she truly was. But the King also wanted her, which meant that she wasn't as safe as Sansa would have liked. It came to her like a second nature, the protectiveness, she had an overwhelming urge to protect Arya and her father had told her it was 'the wolf' in her blood surfacing. A wold always looks out for their pack, no matter what. Prying her gaze away from her sister she listened to Willas tell her a story about Highgarden and how she would love it there. She agreed she would will a pretty blush on her face.

Her father was characteristically silent and her mother had a tight lipped smile on her face. They kept Arya within their sights always. She wasn't the only one to notice that Gendry hadn't let her walk off alone or leave his side for that matter. Sansa saw her father smile when Arya punched his arm affectionately after he whispered in her ear.

"If I can all have your attention!" King Robert boomed from his perch at the highest table, a cup of wine in his large hand. The Queen looked at him sourly before turning to gaze lovingly at her son and Arya. Everyone in the room hushed and looked toward their king. His voice was commanding and he looked powerful and quite enticing standing before everyone with such prowess. Sansa almost scowled at herself for thinking it.

"It is with great honour and pleasure that I announce the betrothal of my son, Prince Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. With this betrothal, we will finally see Baratheon's and Starks united…as they should have been. To Lady Arya and Prince Gendry!" He yelled across the room raising his cups.

"To Lady Arya and Prince Gendry" everyone in the room chorused. There was cheering and whooping from everyone. The smile on the Prince's face was so large that Sansa found herself smiling as well. Arya looked at their father with watery eyes and he blew her a kiss. Sansa hoped, finally that she would be safe from the king now.

"They make a lovely couple" Willas had whispered from beside her, he looked as if he was in awe and Sansa stifled a giggle.

"They do, I'm happy for them" she said, Arya looked to Sansa and Sansa smiled, wide and beautiful. Arya smiled back and when Arya's Stark grey eyes watered over so did her Tully blue. Sansa knew they were tears of joy and love. Arya was never one to show true emotion so when she did it was something that Sansa cherished and held close to her heart. For it was not something Arya had shown to many people.

Her sister hadn't left the princes side all night. Sansa wanted to spend time with Arya but she knew Gendry was far more menacing than herself. She wouldn't be able to stop the king from talking to her little sister. The only other person she had stayed beside was Cersei, they had an unspeakable bond and they held the same fierceness in their eyes when they were speaking. Cersei was a good queen but Arya would be a great one. Sansa could feel it in her bones.

-o-

Robert had many admirable traits. He was strong and fierce, but he was also a whore and a drunk. Cersei had thought herself in love once, when she was a stupid little girl. He looked so handsome when they had married and he was all hers. For eternity. When Gendry was born, she had never been happier, at first it had made her sick to think that she was carrying a child of his. A child she did not want at first. But when she looked into her son's infant eyes she fell in love. Bright blue, like his father and he had already acquired a full head of Baratheon black hair. As the years went on she only fell in love with her son even more, if it were possible. He was so different than his father, he looked exactly like him but he was still so different. He was kind and smart and fiercely protective of his family. She remembered the day Joffrey was born, Robert was off hunting and he laughed at the boy's golden hair. Gendry had admired his little brothers small body and rubbed his golden-haired head gently when he would cry.

Thinking about her baby boy now, watching him speak with his betrothed gently, she was utterly irritated and Gendry had soothed her the best he could, it was making her heart flutter. She was so utterly proud of her boy, he was everything Robert could have been. Arya was good for him, she's smart and fiery. Gendry would have the best queen, Cersei knew. Snapping out of her thoughts at the movement beside her she turned her head to look at her husband, he looked handsome as ever. She nodded at him in greeting and he leant back in his chair smiling sadly at the crowd.

"He'll be a good king, won't he?" Robert asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him. She smiled and sighed happily.

"A great one" she confirmed. He laughed lightly.

"He may look like me but he's so much like you, you know?" Robert said, smiling at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. Cersei smiled and looked at her beautiful black haired boy who was dancing with his betrothed's sister, although his eyes were on Arya who danced happily with Willas Tyrell.

"He's the best of both of us" she said, trying to be kind. Robert sat up properly and leaned forward to place his cup of wine on the table.

"That he is. He's more like you, though. Joff looks like you but he's like me, I try not to feel ashamed at that. And Tommen, he's too kind for the likes of us…and little Myrcella, your spitting image, she's smart and I worry for that Dornish prince if he were to harm her, Gendry wasn't too pleased with their betrothal" Robert laughed, Cersei found herself laughing along with him. Suddenly he stopped and grasped her hand gently, she looked down at it in shock and she almost pulled away from his touch. He looked at her intently and rubbed comforting circles on her hand.

"I know I haven't been the best husband, Cersei. And I know saying this won't be make me a better one. But, I want to thank you for the way you've raised our children. Leaving Casterly Rock and your other half, Jaime, was hard. All to be the queen to a king who doesn't belong on the throne. Our children make all this worthwhile, Gendry is going to the King this realm deserves. Thank you, Cersei" He said a sad smile on his face, Cersei was frozen and before she could speak he had placed a small kiss on her hand and stalked away.

She was shocked, Robert had often talked about how much he loved Gendry but had never talked so endearingly to her or about their other children. She thought this was because Gendry was a true Baratheon and their other children had favoured Lannister looks, although Tommen had bright Baratheon blue eyes, his hair was also turning darker day by day. It wouldn't be the midnight black of Gendry's but perhaps a brown.

Still trying to shake the shock from her she allowed herself to think of her loving brother, Jaime. Lord of Casterly Rock, married to Brienne of Tarth. Cersei smiled, they were an odd pair but somehow, they worked perfectly. She missed him terribly, though. Tyrion was a nice distraction, he was witty and helpful like Jaime but he could never be him. He would know of his nephew's engagement in the next few weeks and she knew they'd hear from them very soon. Looking around the room her eyes fell on her husband who was speaking to some Lords, his eyes were on Arya and she felt herself tense. With a disappointed sigh, she watched him ogle his son's future wife while pretending to be engaged in the conversation he was in. Arya was hitting Gendry for something he said and he laughed gathering her in his arms in a hug that Cersei couldn't help but smile at. She saw her husband turn his head away from the simple display of affection and she sighed into her hands.

"Mother!" she heard, she looked up to see an excited Gendry bounding toward her with a bright, handsome smile. Looking for Arya she noticed that she was bounding toward her father.

"Yes, love?" she asked smiling brightly, he grasped her hands in his own and bent down to kiss them.

"Dance with me" he said, he looked remarkably like Renly in this moment with his laughing eyes and huge grin. She let him pull her to her feet and lead her to the floor. She took note of how Arya was now dancing with her father and realised they must have planned this. Gendry pulled her close to his chest and she danced in his loving embrace. She took in the smell of him and looked up into his blue eyes that held so much happiness, the most happiness she had ever seen in him.

"How are you, my son?" She asked, caressing his cheek and fixing his hair. Gendry let her, she knew her son secretly loved being pampered by his mother.

"I'm happy, mother." He said, kissing her forehead. Cersei sighed happily. Her son was happy, that's all she cared about.

"And Arya?" She asked with a sly smirk. Her son blushed and gazed at his betrothed who was dancing in the protective arms of her father.

"I think she's happy too" he whispered in a voice she didn't recognise. Laughing she placed a kiss on her son's cheek.

"I think she is too" she said, he nodded and spun her once then twice before the dance ended. He kept her in his arms though, her son held her close and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"You're the best mother anyone could ever ask for" he whispered, squeezing her. Tears welled in her eyes and she clutched him tightly, willing herself not to cry. Peeling herself from him she looked up to smile at him.

"You're the best son a woman can ask for" she said, he chuckled and bent down to her ear.

"Don't let Joff and Tom hear" he whispered in an amused tone. Rolling her eyes playfully she slapped his arm softly. He chuckled and kissed her cheek before striding off towards his betrothed.

-o-

"Father"

He looked down at the small voice that was his daughters. She was still in his arms, despite the music stopping. The hall was just loud with conversation at this point.

"Yes, sweetling?" Ned asked, his smile fell when she worriedly chewed her lip and his eyes fell on those of Gendry's who had just left a dance with his mother. Gendry came to stand beside Arya who was now avoiding eye contact.

"I need to tell you something, but could we speak in private?" She asked, his eyes fell on Gendry's hand that rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. His face was hard and Ned felt himself start to panic.

"Of course, love. Let's go out onto the balcony" he said, he didn't question when Gendry had followed, he thought he must have been vital to the discussion. He didn't bother gathering his wife and other daughter, Arya did only ask to speak to him after all.

Once they were on the balcony both he and Gendry looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears. Arya leant against the balcony railing and he came to stand beside her and Gendry had stood behind her closely.

"I don't want you to get mad, promise me?" She asked, a painful tremor shot through his chest at those words 'promise me', the last words his sister spoke. Ignoring the lump in his throat he nodded.

"I promise, darling" He said, grasping her shaking hands in his own. She took a deep breath before she continued talking.

"Last night after supper I was walking back to my room…the halls were so quiet it didn't seem like anyone was there…I tried to stay around as many people as possible throughout the day, father, I promise. I didn't think when I was walking back to my room…alone" she said in a voice that scared him, oh gods, something was wrong.

"Arya…what happened?" Ned coaxed her softly, she drew a long breath and turned to look at Gendry and with a nod of his head she continued.

"Robert caught me alone in the halls when I was walking back to my room…alone. He…he didn't do anything too drastic. He…uh…he grabbed me and groped me against a wall. I fought him, though father, I swear it. He was drunk" she said as if she was getting rid of something heavy. Her eyes were glazed over with fresh tears and Ned was stunned into silence.

He gathered his daughter into his arms and held her there while she clutched at him like a frightened child. Which she was, he saw Gendry's jaw clenching and unclenching since she relayed the story. He figured he already knew.

"There's more, Lord Stark" Gendry said, his voice was hard and so was the expression on his face. Arya was still in his embrace when she turned her head to look at him, they held each other's gazes, he saw so much trust and affection in their eyes it startled him. The anger had never left him since the first day here and it took all of his strength not to run back into the hall and drive Ice through his friend's stomach and watch him die a painful death.

"Go on" he said, his voice as angry as the young man in front of him. Arya nodded at Gendry and he continued.

"This morning Arya was upset about what happened last night and she was crying in a garden in the keep. Joffrey found her and comforted her and convinced her to tell me about it, but before she could my father spoke to me first. He told me that Arya and Joff were being intimate and that I should break the engagement. He lied, of course. I'm worried, Lord Stark" he said, gesturing to his daughter who was uncharacteristically quiet in his arms.

"It caused us to have a rather heated argument about it and that's when I told him about Robert" Arya murmured into his chest. Ned nodded in understanding, he stroked his daughters head lovingly.

"I won't let him touch you again, sweetling. We will discuss this tomorrow in greater detail when we haven't had so much wine. Prince Gendry, please escort her to her chambers" he said, the prince nodded and waited for Arya to leave his embrace. With a kiss to his cheek Arya hummed an 'I love you' then took the princes arm in hers and walked back into the hall. He followed closely.

He watched as she said goodnight to Gendry's family which consisted of Cersei, Joffrey, Renly and Myrcella. Then she said goodnight to her sister with a tight hug, she also bid goodnight to Willas who hadn't left Sansa's side. Catelyn was who she last said goodnight to and they shared a short sweet moment without words, he could see how proud Cat was of their little girl.

With that he watched Arya and Gendry walk out of the hall hurriedly, Gendry had a protective hand on the small of her back and made sure she was close to him. He silently thanked the young man. Looking across from him he watched as Robert had his eyes trained on Arya as she walked out. Ned sighed exasperated. Enough was enough, he thought. Walking toward Robert with determination. Suddenly remembering his words to Arya and Gendry, they said they would talk more tomorrow and he stopped himself halfway, walking toward his wife he kissed her on the forehead.

"We need to talk" Ned said, he watched his wife's face turn from happy to worry.

"About?" she whispered.

"Arya"

 _ **Thanks for reading, guys! I am so stressed at Uni but I managed to get this out for you guys. Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, back again. I want to thank you for your reviews, they mean so much. And if anyone has any ideas on what they'd like to see in the story, just give it a mention in a review or you could PM me. Hope you're enjoying it! And! Over 50 follows, thanks guys!**_

Gods. She was beautiful. The exquisite vision of northern beauty. As wild and wilful as the north. As his Lyanna. But, she was far more beautiful than he ever remembered Lyanna being. Arya Stark had a wildness that far outweighed Lyanna's and a beauty that rivalled every southern Lady. The fact that the little she-wolf was going to marry his son, his pride and joy, should have made him happy. It only made him angry and full of grief. He felt like he was losing Lyanna all over again. Somewhere deep down he knows this is wrong, that morality should probably interfere before he decides to do something stupid. Something that could make his son hate him forever. There were many things he wanted to do to Arya Stark of Winterfell, but a King should not even think such crass thoughts.

He found himself sitting silently in his study, his mind stretched with thoughts of Arya. He couldn't seem to shake the little she wolf from his memory. Every waking moment was spent thinking about Arya Stark and all the ways a man could have a woman. Robert knew he wasn't a young man, but he also knew he wasn't undesirable, by no means was he undesirable. Apart from a few grey hairs and wrinkles he had retained his war figure. Something he'd always be proud of. But, his son, Gendry, was surpassing even him in height and his shoulders were much broader and his jaw much more defined. His boy was handsome, very handsome. And he had Arya.

A knock at his door had promptly stopped his daydreaming.

"Come in" he yelled, the door opened and his dearest friend, Ned Stark, walked through. His face was grim and his body was stiff.

"Your Grace, we need to speak" he said, Robert nodded and gestured for him to sit. He didn't.

"About?" He asked, rubbing his beard slightly.

"Arya" Ned said, his voice was hard and Robert froze at the mention of the northern beauty's name.

"What about Arya?" He acted, Ned scoffed and took a step closer toward him, his eyes were alight with fury.

"You know as well as I do, Robert. Arya is not Lyanna, please stop lusting after my daughter." He pleaded. Robert sighed, he wouldn't lie to his friend. His greatest friend, he wanted Arya, he wanted her more than all the wine and whores in all the Seven Kingdoms. His friend stared at him as if in disbelief, that he didn't have the decency to even deny his desire for his daughter.

"You think I don't know that, Ned? I feel like I have no control over it" He said, his eyes downcast. Ned sighed and pulled up the chair in front of him, fiddling with his hands. Robert looked at him, his eyes full of confusion.

"Robert. Arya is like Lyanna in so many ways, yes. She is beautiful and wilful and as wild as the North, but she will never be Lyanna. Lyanna also loved songs and tales of brave knights and love. Arya despises it as much as Lyanna loved them. I wish you'd see the parts of Arya that aren't Lyanna. The parts that are going to help your son rule in the future. Arya will make a great queen and Lyanna would have too, but Arya is my daughter and your future daughter in law. Stop this madness" Ned had pleaded through an array of emotions that spanned from sadness to anger. Robert groaned inwardly. Arya was not his beloved, no. But that couldn't stop him from wanting her, it never would, he feared.

"Ned…I know you're angry with me and I understand. I just…I don't know how to stop" He said meekly, Ned's gaze never softened and he felt himself being burned by his gaze. He stood abruptly and moved towards the door and before opening turned to him with an exasperated look.

"You have a beautiful queen by your side who will do anything for you. I'm sure she'd like the attention for once" Ned said coldly before slamming the door shut behind him.

Robert reluctantly stood from his desk, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. Ned was right, she's to be his daughter. And his son was obviously infatuated with her, he was a fool to think such things of Arya Stark. It felt like he would finally get her out of his head but as soon as his eyes had set upon her again he would fall into a deep pit of scornful lust. Lust for the little urchin. Gendry was lucky, he got to have her. He will be able to fuck her every which way he pleases. Something that had unsettled him.

A walk in the gardens would do him good. The flowers had filled his nostrils with a beautiful scent and it cleared his mind momentarily.

"Father?" Turning his head, his blue eyes fell upon his youngest sons. Little Tommen, Robert smiled and ushered him toward him.

"Yes, son?" He asked, sitting on a nearby bench. Without warning Tommen climbed onto his lap and Robert resisted the urge to chuckle.

"I was wondering…If Cella is going to live in Dorne, where would I go to live?" He asked, his sons blue eyes peering up at him in curiosity. Robert smiled and mussed his hair up lovingly. He hadn't done this since Joffrey was a lad.

"You, my son, will live wherever you wish" he said, a broad smile on his face. Tommen smiled and his face twisted into that cute expression whenever he was thinking about something too much.

"Could I live with Lady Arya?!" He exclaimed happily, Robert was shocked. Although not surprised, it had seemed another Baratheon son had fallen for the She-wolf of Winterfell.

"Lady Arya will live here, with Gendry, you may live with them as you please…although I thought you always wanted to live in Storm's End with Uncle Renly?" he asked, a smirk playing at his lips. Tommen giggled and threw his head on his father's shoulder. He stiffened a moment before he relaxed fully.

"That was before Arya came here" he muttered, a blush spread across his son's cheek and he chuckled loudly.

"I hear the little wolf has captured many hearts" he heard from behind them, he turned to see the amused smile of his beautiful queen. No matter how beautiful she was, she didn't compare to Lyanna or Arya. Tommen smiled and ran to hug his mother tightly.

"Tommen wants to live with her" Robert chuckled, making his way over to his queen. Cersei peered up at him, green eyes calculating.

"Does he? Perhaps when she and Gendry have children of their own you can be the favourite uncle, like uncle Renly?" Cersei asked their youngest son who nodded enthusiastically, he unconsciously flinched at the mention of Arya having children. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Children? Arya and Gendry are having children?" He asked excitedly, Robert couldn't help but chuckle as he placed a hand on Tommen's head, mussing it up again.

"Not yet, son. Someday when Gendry is King and Arya is Queen" He said, almost reluctantly. Cersei smiled and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you go find your sister? I think she wants to show you a new creature" Cersei said, bending down to his height and placing a soft kiss to his brow. He nodded and hugged him before bouncing off in the opposite direction.

They stood in silence watching their son for a moment before they both turned to look at each other. Her eyes were indifferent. She had something on her mind.

"I suppose you're here to chastise me too?" he asked, taking her arm and leading her to stroll on the gardens. They hadn't done this since Gendry was born. His wife sighed and clutched his arm tightly.

"I know it is not my place to question the King, but I am merely questioning my husband" she said, her bright green eyes alight with contained anger.

"And what is it you wish to question me about, wife?" He spat out the word wife like it was poison. She stiffened beside him.

"Gendry told me what you told him yesterday. About Joff and Arya…what I want to know is why? Why lie to your son?" she asked, her breathing became deeper and she was clearly trying to hold her anger back.

Robert tensed, it was a poor attempt at trying to make Arya available. Stupid of him really. He didn't know what Arya was doing to him, he was lying to his son. His heir and the person he loved most in the world.

"I don't know what she does to me, Cersei" he whispered hoarsely. They stopped walking and his eyes fell to the stone pavement. He felt Cersei's fingers curl around his chin and his lift his head to meet her gaze. Green met blue and it took all his will power to not push her away.

"You are a King. Stop pining over a girl who you can never have. I don't mean it harshly, Robert. Arya belongs to Gendry and Gendry to her. They care deeply for each other and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take away the only thing that makes my son happy." Her tone was cold but her eyes were warm. Nothing ever made sense to Robert, one minute she was cold and the next she was hot to the touch.

"He's my son, too. I want nothing more than to see him happy" Robert whispered hotly. Cersei sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder, offering him a small smile.

"Then stop giving attention to Arya, she is beautiful and smart and everything a queen should be, yes. I know you see Lyanna in her, love. I see it too. But Arya is Arya, the woman who our son loves. Do what you must do to refrain from letting your eyes linger on her too long, fuck all the whores in the kingdom, if that's what it takes. Just…don't upset our son. I may be a Baratheon now, but I am a Lannister. A lioness. And a lioness does whatever she needs to protect her cubs" she breathed out every word with such intensity that Robert had to step back an inch. With a curt nod, she turned and left his side. Cersei was right. She was always right, really. He needed to stop.

Robert sighed loudly, from this point on he was going to do everything in his power to stop his desire for Arya Stark. He would do anything to his see his son happy and if expelling his own happiness for his sons was what was needed, then Robert was going to do it. Because his children meant more to him than all of the Seven Kingdoms. And he's be damned if he let a little infatuation with his closest friend's youngest daughter fuck things up with his son.

-o-

It had been two weeks since the Starks had been guests at King's Landing and Gendry had grown increasingly prouder of his father each day. He no longer leered at Arya and Arya noticed this too. She was happier, freer and it set his heart soaring. When she laughed, his entire world stopped, she was too beautiful for words most times. Everyone had seemed to notice this and Arya was not sent back to Winterfell as soon as her mother was. Lady Catelyn made it very clear to him that his father was not to go near Arya, even with his new-found depreciation of her. He vowed to protect her and even though Arya was upset she wasn't going home yet, they found other ways to cheer her up. Ways that would make her father very furious, he imagined.

He found it highly amusing too how she squirmed when he touched her. He knew he had to wait until his wedding night to do the things he envisioned. But, gods, she made it harder every day. Literally. He loved watching her alternate between breeches and dresses. He always made note as to how her delicate waist dipped and flared out to the softness of her lovely hips. He loved to fondle them when they kissed, her skin was unbelievably soft and at the slightest touch he had to bite back a groan.

Sitting now, at dinner, with Arya by his side and her hand trailing along his thigh had him biting his lip. The room was dimly lit and he doubted if anyone would see. His cock grew stiff at the feeling and he knew she was biting back a smirk. Lord Eddard and his father were laughing, enjoying their time together ever since his father had cleaned up his act. His mother spoke quietly with Sansa, about Willas he presumed. Arya was making it increasingly hard for him to concentrate. So when his hand moved under her skirts she stilled, he could feel the heat radiating from her sex like a furnace. She wanted him, he realised. As much as he wanted her. It wasn't as if they had never touched one another there. They did it quite frequently actually, it took an occasion where Gendry's cock was a t her entrance for them to slow down on their sexual escapades. Gendry had realised that she needed her maidenhead for their wedding night. Two moons from now. He thought he'd explode from waiting. But, they had to in order for them to travel to Winterfell and then back.

When his finger brushed her folds she gasped quietly. He smirked as he went to curl his finger into her tight passage. A sudden kick to his shin pulled him away from her, trying his best to be discreet. He looked to his sister who had kicked him.

"Mother was speaking to you" she stated, clearly annoyed with her big brother. Arya flushed and kept her head down.

"Right. Sorry, mother, what was it?" He asked, his mother smirked and sipped her wine.

"I asked if you were excited to travel to Winterfell?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. He nodded and shared a smile with Arya.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to meeting my future good-brothers" he said honestly. Arya had warned him that they were all very harmless, it was the Direwolves he needed to worry about. His mother smiled proudly and went back to sipping her drink. Ned chuckled and Gendry flushed again at the thought of what he was about to do with his daughter.

"They'll find you quite adequate, my prince. Robb is much like you, you'd get on well. Bran will most likely judge you on your knowledge of books and lore, and Rickon…he's too much like Arya, if not more wild" Ned said, smiling fondly at the thought of his family. Arya shifted beside him.

"Father…will Jon be able to make it to my wedding?" She asked, her eyes held hope and her father smiled sadly.

"I'm not too sure, sweetling. I'm sure he will be able to make it to Winterfell" he said, his eyes were bright as he stared at his daughter. She nodded and smiled back at him.

"And how are you feeling little wolf? About marriage?" His father asked, his eyes studied her emotionlessly. Gendry held his breath, Arya smiled.

"I am happy, your grace. Your son is the only man I'd wish to marry" she said, smiling fondly at him. He smiled back and grasped her hand in his to kiss her knuckles. His father smiled sadly and nodded. The fact that he didn't stare at Arya for the rest of the night should have made him feel better. It only made his stomach twist anxiously.

-o-

Robert sighed, running a hand through his black hair. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stop pretending like she didn't exist. He wanted her. He needed her. He had fucked plenty of whores of late, all who had been small, brown haired beauty's. Each one he fucked he imagined Arya in their place, writhing and screaming his name. He couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

He could feel his sons pride at his recent actions and even Cersei's. Ned was still suspicious, and so he should be.

Arya was too enticing for him to just forget she existed. No…he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her tight little body and call her his.

After all, he was a King and King's always get what they want.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Give it a review!** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for sticking with me, much appreciated. I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken me forever, but to be honest I lost some inspiration. But now that my exams are halfway finished I want to get this out so I can get another one out as soon as possible. Love you guys so so so much.**_

The day the Tyrell host left was the day Sansa had sobered somewhat. Having Willas around was a nice distraction from how much she missed Winterfell and her brothers, he was refreshing. She was quite glad for how things were at the moment. Robert didn't leer at her baby sister as much if at all and Arya seemed happier. This made everyone else happier as well, although the departure of their mother had upset her father they didn't let that upset them. Her lord father was happy, he was tired and weary but seeing both her and Arya quite blissfully living in the capital, it made him quite content.

Never in her lifetime would she have thought that Arya would want to be queen and never had she thought that Arya would ever like a boy. But, her little sister just kept on surprising her. Court was very hot and cold with Arya. Sansa heard the whispers that she'd make a better queen than her wild little sister, but she also heard the whispers that her wild little sister was exactly what the realm needed. Sansa couldn't agree more.

Breaking her fast with her father should have been good, it should have been peaceful. Except her father was anything but peaceful. He looked haggard and worn out. Arya was the first to voice her concern. In a rather abrupt manner.

"I'm fine, little wolf. I am quite tired though" He replied, stifling a yawn. Her sisters frown deepened.

"Father, if that bloody king has you bearing the weight of the kingdoms I suggest you leave him to me" Arya said, a menacing look in her grey eyes but a playful smile upon her lips. This had made their father chuckle.

"Of course, there is no one else I would go to first" he was staring at Arya lovingly, his eyes held so much affection Sansa thought she was intruding on a family moment. She thought herself silly for thinking that she wasn't a part of this.

"Why don't we spend some time together today? Just like old times?" Sansa suggested, she watched Arya's face light up and nod fervently at their father. He sighed and grabbed the hands of his daughters in his own, caressing them softly.

"Of course, my loves. What shall we start with?" He asked, an amused smile graced his lips.

"Riding!" Arya suggested eagerly, her beautiful face twisted in determination. Sansa sighed out loud.

"No fair, you're better than any man in Westeros. It has to be something we are all equally good at" Sansa said, sounding like a little girl again. Not that it mattered much to her, Arya huffed and nodded in agreement.

"How about a small picnic in the Godswood. It isn't like Winterfell but it'll suffice" her father said, both girls looked at each other and then smiles crossed their faces.

"Sounds perfect" Arya said, kissing him on the cheek and then getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Sansa was curious too.

"I promised queen Cersei I would try on a wedding dress today. I know, stupid, but It'll make Gen happy" she said rolling her brilliant grey eyes. Their father chuckled and nodded, signalling for her to leave the solar. Sansa sighed happily, today was a good day.

-o-

"You look breathtaking" Cersei breathed, tears glistening in her emerald eyes. Arya smile politely but the dress was starting to constrict her. It was beautiful. It was a brilliant shade of gold and blacks. The Baratheon colours, she liked it, but she wanted to marry in traditional Stark attire.

"Thank you, my queen, but I think this is a bit too extravagant" she said, feeling a little uncomfortable. Cersei smiled fondly and nodded.

"Of course, I should have known. You can take the Stark from the North but you can't take the North from the Stark" Cersei hummed, Arya grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. It's just not me" She replied with a grimace. Cersei nodded her head and took a sip of her wine.

"So…how are things with my son?" she asked, a smirk on her lips. Arya blushed. She was sure Cersei knew what they got up to in their spare time. It wasn't all the time but when they did it was something she cherished. They had never gone as far as fucking but it took a few encounters for them to slow down, at least until after the wedding.

"Things are good. Surprisingly, I never thought I'd get along so well with someone as well as I get on with Gendry. He's what makes this horrid place not so horrid" she said, a fond smile on her lips. Gendry made her into a stupid, simpering lady and she hated him for it. Most days. She still wore her breeches and her tunics. Gendry hadn't changed that.

Cersei nodded in understanding, taking another sip at her wine. Then she grinned, a thoughtful expression in her eyes. Like she had been thinking of a fond memory.

"I spent some time with him last night, all he talks about is you. Its adorable actually. We started talking about children…is that something you want, little wolf?" She asked, her face etched in worry. Arya sighed.

"I will be queen, I will have to produce an heir. But, I suppose it won't be all bad if I have him by my side" shrugged Arya, Cersei laughed and nodded.

"Of course, he'll be a wonderful father." She said, a sad smile on her lips. Arya smiled in pity. Gendry loved his father but he wasn't as good a father as most. He cared for his children, yes, but he held back on most things.

"I don't doubt that, my queen" Arya replied, clearing her throat.

"Well, let's get you out of that dress" Cersei exclaimed, handmaidens rushed from the sides to undo the laces and ties. She let out a breath when the dress loosened. Letting it fall to the ground, she shimmied out of the other confinements and into her usual breeches and tunic. Letting her hair fall over shoulders before a handmaiden tied it in a low pony tail with a bright red ribbon.

She had bid Cersei a farewell and was now trying to find Gendry, she had to tell him she'd have no time for him today. When she did find him, he was laughing with his Uncle Renly, they looked so much alike it scared her sometimes. When he noticed her presence, he smiled broadly at her while ushering her over to him.

"Arya, dear, how are you this fine day?" Renly asked, his eyes full of mirth. Arya smiled politely.

"As good as anyone can be in the retched heat" she said, wiping sweat from her brow. Renly chuckled, she felt Gendry's hand move to the small of her back in comfort. She almost sighed at his touch.

"Of course, you cherish the cold." Renly said, looking around them. Arya nodded, Gendry sighed and grasped his uncles shoulder.

"Well, Uncle, I suppose we'll finish our conversation later. My lady needs me" Gendry said, Renly nodded and bid them farewell with a wave of his hand. Soon they were alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately. Arya chuckled and grasped his hands in her own, gently making circles with her thumbs.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that the dress fitting went well and that you won't be seeing much of me today" she said, sighing. Gendry looked adorable when he was upset.

"But why?" He whined, like a child. She clouted him in the ear with her hand. He yelped in surprise.

"Because I said so, stupid" she laughed, he laughed with her and nodded.

"Fine, but I do require your attention too" he whispered hoarsely into her ear, his lips just touching the shell of it. Rolling her eyes, she pushed him back to stare into his brilliant blue eyes.

"You're so stupid sometimes" she whispered back. He grinned, bending his head he placed a long kiss on her forehead. She sighed at the touch.

"Only when you're involved" he replied, pulling at her hair affectionately.

-o-

Ned thought the Godswood picnic was a good idea. He lay back, his head on Sansa's lap and Arya's head snuggled into his chest. Sansa was singing a lovely tune that even Arya didn't mind. Ned felt content. It had been so long since he had spent any real time with his daughters. He missed it the most, the relaxing and just being in each other's company.

"Father?" Arya asked, he could see the worry etched into her features.

"Yes? Sweetling" He replied, she sat up from her position and he followed suit. Both he and Sansa had now turned their full attention towards Arya. She gnawed at her bottom lip profusely.

"When do you think we can go back to Winterfell?" his daughters missed home with a burning passion. He sighed and stroked Arya's cheek gently.

"When it is time for your wedding, of course. You will say your vows in front of the Heart Tree at home and then you will say your goodbyes to your mother and brothers" He said, smiling sadly. She nodded and that familiar fire in her eyes grew.

"But you and Sansa will stay with me, won't you?" She asked, he sometimes forgot that Arya was still a young girl, she looked it at this moment. Sansa smiled and rushed to gather her little sister in her arms.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need me" his Tully-looking daughter answered. He was proud of how far she and Arya had come. From always fighting and practically enemies to the closest sisters anyone could ever behold.

"And of course, I will be Hand for as long as I'm needed" Ned replied, Arya then sighed in relief. Ned turned his head to watch the sun shine through the leaves of the trees, it was beautiful, but he had realised it was quite late. It was close to supper. Reluctantly he got up and ushered his daughters up too. They weren't too happy about going back to the keep but they had all had such a wonderful day they didn't complain.

-o-

"You've gone mad" Renly exclaimed, bursting into his chamber. He was right in the middle of fucking a small, brown haired whore who he envisioned having eyes of steel. Robert chuckled and lifted himself from the bed. The whore, whose name he cannot remember, was shaking under the covers.

"What the fuck is it you want, Renly?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of wine. He threw the whores clothes at her and motioned for her to leave. She took the hint soon enough. Renly stood across from him, his hand son his hips and nostrils flaring.

"What do I want? I want you to still your tongue when fucking whores. This side of the castle could hear that you were calling out the Stark girl's name. Who is in fact engaged to your son, remember?" He said, exasperated. Robert tried to feel shame, he really did. But most of his time was spent fucking whores who looked like her and other times it was driving himself mad. Scoffing he put the cup down, sitting on his plush desk chair, resting his feet on said desk.

"Of course I fucking remember. You know if I had any control I would stop, Renly" He said, looking everywhere else but his brother who was surely glaring at him with eyes so much like his. Renly laughed mirthlessly, something that rarely happened these days.

"She is not Lyanna Stark. She is Arya Stark of Winterfell and future queen to your son, your heir, the only person in this world you love more than yourself. Remember his name? Gendry. Arya is Gendry's and Gendry Arya's. And I'll be damned if I let you ruin my nephew's happiness. Have you seen how taken he is with this girl? He's well on his way to love. And Arya…she's only happy around Gendry. I see it, you see it. Stop this fucking nonsense" Renly seethed out.

Robert was taken back, this is the angriest he had ever seen his brother. Stannis was more likely to be like this. Not his fun loving youngest brother. Robert knew his words held truth. Arya didn't want him, but that somehow didn't stop him from wanting her. In fact, it made him want her more, her resentfulness. Her wilfulness.

He swallowed thickly and the two brothers stared each other down. Renly was still heaving from anger. Robert felt the fury bubble in his chest.

"Yes. There is no one else I love more than my son. I would give everything to see him happy. And I know Arya isn't Lyanna, no one can ever be Lyanna, but I can't get her out of my sick mind. It hurts to be in the same room as her, all I want to do is fuck her brains out but I can't. I use all of my self-control around her" He said, closing his eyes in disgust. Sometimes the things that felt right were the most wrong. Renly sighed and straightened his posture. He gave him a hard glare before turning around. Before he opened the door to leave he locked eyes with him again.

"I pray that she isn't alone with you when your control finally does run out. Because we all know it will, brother." Renly rasped out before leaving his chambers. Robert flipped his desk in fury and slammed his wine cup against the wall.

He didn't know how much longer he could wait for things to be prepared. He made a vow to himself that he would claim Arya Stark, no matter what stood in his way. Even his own son. The plan to seduce his son's betrothed wasn't going to be easy. He can see it in the way she looks at him that she hates him. Almost as much as Cersei. And then there's the issue of her sister and her father. If Gendry wasn't with her then Sansa was. It seemed no one ever left her alone. This was the first obstacle. He needed to be alone with her, if only for a minute for things to progress.

He loved Gendry, he really did. He knew his son was as gone as Arya as he was on Lyanna and every time he organised a new scheme who would almost call it all off at the thought of his son.

Perhaps if Robert could alter his son's attentions to the other Stark girl, Robert could finally be alone with Arya. His son would still fuck a Stark, it just wouldn't be _his_ Arya.

 _ **Sorry it's a bit short and boring. And if it seems rushed, it's because it is lol. So busy. Review and follow and favourite! Love you guys.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know, I'm horrible! Sorry it's taken so long, I honestly felt bored of this story so took a break to get inspired again…guess who's inspired! I was also very discouraged by season 7, I was very upset at how they portrayed Arya. And I've realised I've made a loooot of mistakes, sloppy writing, what can I say? So, originally, I was having Ned go back to Winterfell and refuse the offer of Hand of the King, then I realised in the previous chapter it states that he is. So, to remedy that I will just say that Ned accepted the role of Hand to stay closer to Arya. Thanks for bearing with me! Ask me questions if you're still confused, oh and if you see any typo's I don't have my glasses so it makes things hard lol**_

"Are you nervous?" Arya asked, her head resting on his shoulder. Gendry sighed and wrapped his arm around her. They had decided to spend the day before traveling to Winterfell to themselves, looking out at Blackwater Bay. It was a peaceful afternoon.

"I'm more excited than anything. I'll finally get to see Winterfell. Your home." He replied, she sighed and nodded. He could tell she was eager to see her home again, to feel the cold and see her brothers and mother.

"Hmm…it won't be the same." She whispered, her eyes were staring blankly at the water crashing onto the rocks and the sun slowly setting on the horizon.

"Because of Jon?" He asked, she missed him the most.

"Because of Jon." She confirmed. Gendry sighed and pulled her closer, held her tighter. She spoke of Jon almost every day. He foolishly found himself jealous of the affections she displayed for her brother. He was a bastard but the North loved him as much as any true born child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. All except Catelyn Stark, Arya would often tell tales of how she would get in trouble for defending her natural born brother.

Their bond had been strong. Catelyn had come to warm up to him, Arya would say, and then just like that she would gaze at him with disdain. It had hurt Arya to see that, he remembered her saying. Jon was at the Wall now, Gendry found himself wishing he hadn't chosen the Wall. He would have gladly given him a place in his home for Arya. Anything for Arya.

"You'll still enjoy seeing your other brothers though, won't you?" He asked softly rubbing her arm up and down. She snorted.

"Of course, stupid. I miss Robb's hugs, Bran's stories and Rickon…he was like me. Wild and untameable, I look forward to causing some trouble again." She smirked, that mischievous gleam in her brilliant eyes. Gendry chuckled softly.

"Except you'll be a married woman. Cause all the trouble you want, just don't bring your husband into it." He warned teasingly, Arya smiled widely and nudged his side softly.

"Who do you think is going to cover up for Rickon and I?" Moving her head to stare at him she dared him to say anything. Arya was so beautiful it hurt. Getting lost in her eyes was something he couldn't control. She was his entire world, he would do anything to make her happy.

"You will be the death of me, Arya Stark." Gendry whispered hoarsely, he cupped her cheek and brought her soft lips to his own. She sighed into the kiss and he pulled her closer. This wasn't their first kiss and certainly won't be their last but this felt different. The kiss was trust and hope and love. Pulling away Gendry grinned down at her.

"I really can't wait until we're married." He whispered, touching their foreheads together. Laughing softly, she pecked his lips again.

"You and me both, Baratheon."

-o-

Robb smiled as he watched Bran and Rickon spar in the tilt yard, Rickon was quite good with a sword for someone as young as him and Bran seemed a little discouraged. Robb knew he'd rather be inside reading or writing a raven to his friends in the Neck or even warging into Summer to explore. Bran had always been a different spirit to his other siblings. He was powerful, not physically no, but he was other types of powerful. Not many people knew the Stark children could warg into their Direwolves and Bran was powerful at doing it, Jon and Arya a close second. Bran was also a Greenseer as well. Robb found this remarkable. Sansa, Rickon and himself were not as good at warging as the others, but Rickon was getting better every day and Sansa had left Lady in the North with them, she didn't enjoy it much. She often told them it gave her head aches.

He missed his sisters with a burning passion. As much as they annoyed him at times he loved them with all his heart. They were always kind to him and treated him with respect. Sansa was always the dutiful little sister who gave him favours and liked to braid his hair when she was younger. He didn't like to pick favourites but Arya was always who entertained him most. She truly was half a wolf that one. And now she was getting married, Robb refused to pass judgement on her future husband until he met him. He had heard Prince Gendry was as strong as his father, honourable like Stannis and charming like Renly. He had even heard that he was as cunning as Tywin Lannister.

He couldn't wait to meet this Gendry, he only wished Jon would hurry up and make his way to Winterfell in time for Arya's wedding. To his knowledge Arya had been told that Jon would not be able to make it to her wedding. Robb knew this would have upset her greatly, but his mother of all people had written to Jon asking him to attend the wedding, for Arya. Jon had responded quickly with a resounding yes and expressing his enthusiasm, he was also bringing Uncle Benjen.

"Robb! Mother says that the King's progression is only a few hours away, she wants you to freshen yourself up!" Theon had yelled form behind him, he had taken to calling Catelyn mother it had highly amused her and made her smile tenderly.

"Very well. Rickon and Brandon Stark! Inside now and change! Come on, you have to look handsome for the Queen and Princess." Robb teased his brothers, Rickon and Bran rolled their eyes but laughed all the same. Rickon ran to his side excitedly bouncing on his feet, Bran on the other hand calmly walked on his other side.

"I can't wait to show Arya how much better I've gotten with a sword!" Rickon exclaimed happily, Robb chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed, wild wolf." Robb smirked. Rickon smiled up at him, his Tully blue eyes shining brightly.

-o-

"There she is…Winterfell." His father breathed, Gendry stared at the fortress in awe. It was so big and grey, so powerful and intimidating. So very Stark.

"It's incredible." Joffrey had said from beside him. Gendry nodded, unable to speak.

"Aye it is. The home of Winter Kings and Queens. Magical place." The king said in a deep voice, Gendry chanced a look at the Starks, including his intended. Arya looked breathtaking on the back of her giant Direwolf. Sansa and Lord Eddard on horses next to her. Arya looked at him and smiled kindly, he returned the smile fully.

"Well come on then, your wedding awaits, brother!" Joffrey said, clapping his shoulder. Gendry chuckled and then the progression was speeding up considerably.

When they made it through Winterfell's gate everyone fell to their knees.

"Arya!" He heard a child's voice sing happily. His head snapped to a little red-haired boy jumping up and down happily. He looked to Arya who had tears in her eyes and then she was off Nymeria and crushing the little boy to her body. He looked on fondly and he noticed Lord Eddard and Sansa rush toward their other family members. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rustle of fur and then it was like the Starks were completely different beings. Four other Direwolves have come from around the corner and barrelled into Nymeria, showering her in affection. The smallest Direwolf, though, had gracefully padded toward Sansa and Sansa threw herself on the beast crying out happily.

"Bloody hell, Ned. There's more of them?" His father asked, getting down from his horse. Gendry followed suit and walked toward the family with an easy smile.

"A Direwolf for each of the Stark children." Ned had smiled proudly. His arms wrapped around Lady Catelyn. His father laughed and kissed Cat on the cheek.

"And you must be Robb?" His father asked, shaking the hand of a man, as old as him. He looked like lady Catelyn with blue eyes and dark red hair. Robb nodded and smiled warmly.

"Yes, your grace." He said, Gendry held his hand out to Robb who took it eagerly.

"Hello, Robb. I'm Gendry." He introduced himself, Arya was smirking, he could tell.

"Nice to finally meet the man my sister is marrying." Robb said, his eyes were hard but his voice gave away his warmth.

"Nice to finally meet her family. The little wolf doesn't shut up about you all." Gendry laughed, Robb joined in then.

"Of course, we've all missed her very much." Robb said, at this moment Arya chose to fling herself into Robb's arms. Robb stumbled back slightly and held his sister close. Gendry looked to a boy beside Robb who had the Tully colouring but the features of a Stark.

"And you must be Bran?" Gendry asked, holding his hand out. The boy nodded and took his hand softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Bran softly said, Gendry scoffed and clapped his shoulder.

"Please, call me Gendry." He insisted. Bran smiled brightly and nodded. That's when Gendry felt a tug on his sleeve. His looked down at the youngest sibling.

"I'm Rickon! Mother says you're marrying Arya and you're going to live in the capital! Can I please live with you? I'd miss Arya too much if she isn't in Winterfell." Rickon said, he was as cute as Tommen. Gendry chuckled and crouched down to look into his eyes.

"You can come live with us if you like, I'm sure your sister and I would like to take you hunting in the Kingswood and swimming in the Bay. And it is very nice to meet you Rickon, I am Gendry." Gendry smiled at the young boy whose eyes lit up happily. He had a feeling he'd enjoy Winterfell very much. He could feel Arya's heated gaze on him and it made him all the merrier.

-o-

The feast for the night was something Arya dreaded, she hated feasts and they were only tolerable with Jon by her side. But she supposed Gendry would be better than nothing. She was currently in her room with each of her siblings around her, they were speaking fondly of each other and how much they had missed one another.

"When are you going to tell me a story?" Arya asked Bran, Bran chuckled and smiled fondly.

"Soon, big sister. I promise." He said, he was always calm and collected. Arya even though he'd make a better Lord than Robb someday. Arya looked to Robb who had Rickon on his lap and Sansa putting flowers in his hair. The Stark's Direwolves beside their respective companions. She sighed, she longed for Jon.

"How fairs the capital life?" Robb asked, adjusting Rickon's clothing. Arya and Sansa shared a sad smile.

"It's bloody hot and it stinks, Winterfell is a thousand times better. But I suppose I'll have to get used to it." Arya shrugged, Sansa smiled and walked over to Arya, picking up a hair brush and running it through Arya's long brown hair.

"I still can't believe you're going to be queen." Sansa chuckled, Robb and Bran joined in. Arya huffed out a breath of air, annoyed.

"I can't either." She sighed, Sansa smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be a great queen." Sansa whispered.

"It's true, you know? You'll be one of the greatest queens to have ever lived." Bran said, Arya saw that glint in his eye. It was mysterious and it was the glint he got when he was almost always right.

"When do you think mother will let me move to the Capital with you?" Rickon asked, jumping from Robb's lap to then jump on to hers. Arya chuckled and stroked his face.

"Gods, you're too much like me, wild wolf. The capital would burn if we're left to run wild." Arya laughed, Sansa murmured her agreement while Bran and Robb chuckled. This is what she missed, the time with her family.

"I could be part of the Kingsguard!" Rickon suggested excitedly. Arya laughed.

"Perhaps we should wait until you're a little older and you would have to ask the future king about that." Arya spoke softly, Rickon scoffed. No one was more surprised than herself.

"Anyone with eyes could tell that he'd do anything you tell him to. I noticed it and I'm a child." Rickon said, she and her other siblings were so shocked that the only thing she could do was laugh.

-o-

Cersei watched Robert intently as his boisterous laughter spread out across the hall. He was up to something. She knew. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't good. For the moment it was only herself, Catelyn, Eddard and her husband present at the dead table. Their children wouldn't join them for a few more hours. For now, they just spoke of wedding preparations.

"What colour shall she wear?" Robert asked, a small goblet of watered wine in his hand. Cersei made sure it was watered down.

"Something Northern for sure, perhaps Grey?" Catelyn said, a bright smile on her beautiful features. Robert simply nodded and took a long gulp.

"Good. The girl is of the north, it's only best." He proceeded to say.

"And Gendry? Baratheon colours?" Ned asked, Cersei shook her head no.

"Baratheon and Lannister colours, he's my son too." She spared a glance at Robert and saw him smiling slightly.

"Every bit lion as he is stag." Robert confirmed. She and Robert fought about many things but the fact her son was both a cunning lion and a stubborn stag would never be argued upon.

"Very well. The wedding is set a day from now." Eddard said, his face split into a delighted grin.

Cersei smiled to herself, her son would be married on the day after tomorrow. She could not be prouder. If only she could focus more on the wedding than what her husband was planning.

 _ **Review and whatever haha, sorry it took forever. I haven't abandoned it I promise. Tell what you think and I'll try make it better! Lotta love x**_


End file.
